Chocolate Eyes
by SolaceActor
Summary: Charlie's Aunt Rhia came with him instead to see the amazing factory. But will there be two winners? One of the factory and one of Willy Wonka's heart?  Johnny Depp version  Wonka/OC obviously. Rated T because I'm used to it.
1. Chapter 1

"The last golden ticket! It's mine!" Charlie shouted as he came to a stop by the bed the grandparents were always in. Charlie slowly handed the ticket to Grandpa Joe and Rhia watched as his eyes focussed upon the ticket. "Yippee!" He gurgled and leaped out of bed, something he had not done in years, and began to do a little jig. When he stopped, Grandpa Joe thrust the ticket towards Charlie's parents and he waved it a little. "Here, read it aloud!" Mr Bucket took it and gazed at the ticket in amazement, the wood and cabbage in his and his wife's arms long forgotten. "Let's hear what it says!"  
>"Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden ticket, from Mr Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by the hand for now I do invite you to come to the factory and be my guest for one whole day." Rhia's mouth went dry at this news. <em>Charlie gets to meet Mr Wonka himself and see the factory! Oh, I'm so happy for him!<em> Charlie was grinning from ear to ear and Rhia winked at him.

"First of February… But that's tomorrow!" Mrs Bucket informed them. Rhia smiled again. In her opinion, Grandpa Joe deserved it completely. After all, he had met Mr Wonka before and he would love to see him again. Grandpa Joe turned quickly and confronted Charlie. "Then there's not a moment to lose, Charlie! Wash your face, comb your hair, scrub your hands, brush your teeth, blow your nose!"  
>"And get that mud off your pants!" Grandpa George butted in, pointing at the overwhelmed boy. Mrs Bucket managed to collect some order. "Now we must all try and keep very calm. First thing that we have to decide is this: Who is going, with Charlie, to the factory?" Rhia was about to stand to say that Grandpa Joe should but instead, Grandpa Joe pointed at her.<br>"Charlie's aunt Rhia will!" He said quickly. She frowned.  
>"What? No, Grandpa Joe, it should be you! You've already met the man! I'm sure you'd like to see how different the factory is now." She reasoned. Grandpa Joe shrugged.<br>"I'm getting old now, Rhia. I'm not going to live for much longer. Besides, we all know how much you love Willy Wonka's chocolates!" She grinned sheepishly.  
>"Fine, but <em>only<em> if no one else objects!" No one said anything so it was decided. Aunt Rhia would take Charlie to the factory. But Charlie had other ideas…

"No." Everyone spun around to look at the youngest Bucket. "We're not going." His voice was soft, as though he was reluctant, but he held his ground.  
>"But… Charlie…" Rhia said quietly. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he didn't want to go? "A woman offered me five-hundred dollars for the ticket. I bet someone else would pay more. We need the money more than we need the chocolate." He explained. Rhia frowned. Money? Who cares about money when there's a factory, pretty much unexplored by the outside world? Grandpa George was thinking along the same lines. "Young man, come here." Charlie obliged and stood in front of him on the other side of the bed. Rhia prayed that Grandpa George could change his mind. "There's plenty of money out there. They print more every day. But this ticket, there's only five of them in the whole world, and that's all there's ever going to be. Only a dummy would give this up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy?" He was watching the child with a pointed look and an eyebrow rose.<br>"No, sir." Charlie said, already feeling the manipulation of the older man's words.  
>"Then get that mud off your pants. You've got a factory to go to." They all grinned. Though Grandpa George was a bit of a grouch, he was an inspiring man.<p>

The snow was crisp under their feet as they stood outside the gates of the enormous factory. They were stood in a line, the public, photographers and police officers close behind them. Rhia immediately regretted not wearing a coat or jumper; her last one had many holes in it but it would have provided some warmth. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a swirling black and white pattern upon it. She also wore black trousers with simple black boots. As they waited, Rhia looked down the line. On the far left, a young boy and his father stood. The younger boy was Mike Teavee. The boy that Grandpa George had shamelessly insulted with profanity they made sure Charlie would not hear. His father was losing his hair, it was slicked down on the bald spot and his large glasses were easy to see though he was a little way away from the Buckets. Next to the Teavees, the arrogant Bauregardes had their hands in their pockets. Wearing matching jumpsuits and coats and having identical hair and facial expressions, you could tell Violet and her mother had the same personality; the same greed and contempt. Beside them was the Gloops. Augustus and his mother were the same size in appearance and they both had very rosy cheeks. On the other side of Rhia and Charlie, Mr Salt and his daughter stood proud. Veruca, a most unfortunate name, seemed to be very spoilt and she turned her nose up at Charlie. Rhia subtly narrowed her eyes at the young girl and looked at the father in sympathy. He didn't seem snobby at all; he seemed tired, weary even, of his daughter and her antics. She gave him a small smile and he nodded at her, accepting the comfort. Apart from the friendly gesture that Rhia and Mr Salt had made, the children, excluding Charlie who was too oblivious as he was watching the factory with glee, and their parents were eyeing each other with plotting and sinister glints in their eyes. The worst of the group seemed to be Veruca and Violet's mother. They were definitely competitive.

"Daddy, I want to go in." Veruca said in her small voice. Mr Salt sighed softly and checked his watch.  
>"It's 9:59, sweetheart." He said with a smile, hoping it would calm her. It didn't.<br>"Make time go faster." She demanded. Rhia frowned at the interaction.  
>"Do you think Mr Wonka will like us, Auntie?" Charlie asked hopefully. Rhia smiled softly at him. He only called her 'Auntie' if he was worried or nervous. Usually, it was 'Aunt Rhia' or even 'Rhia'. She ruffled his hair and put an arm around his shoulders. "He'll definitely like you, Charlie. I have no doubt about that." He smiled at the comfort and leaned into her, seeking warmth.<br>"Eyes on the prize, Violet. Eyes on the prize." Mrs Beauregarde said as her daughter chewed her gum viciously.

The gates began to open and very faintly, Rhia heard organs from within. All of the parents, or aunt in Rhia's case, smiled reassuringly at their children as glee and anticipation swelled within them. "Please enter." A loud voice sounded. Looking around, Rhia spotted the speakers on one side of the magnificent building. 8 of the 10 people ran in, too excited to care about how eager they looked. Charlie and Rhia walked in calmly, managing to keep their heads. Again, they stopped in the line. "Come forward." The line slowly walked forwards, unsure of where to stop. "Close the gates." The voice said and the gates slowly began to shut. When they were shut, the voice spoke again.  
>"Dear visitors. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. And who am I? Well…" The organs were becoming louder and Rhia felt the anticipation building within her every second. They all stopped at the foot of the steps and what appeared to be a solid wall with doors upon it opened by itself, revealing a large red curtain with gold embroidery at the bottom and two W's embellished on them. The curtains pulled back and Rhia held in a laugh.<p>

There was what appeared to be a puppet show. It was cheesy and to make it even more hilarious, the puppets began to sing. "Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer! Hooray! He's modest, clever and so smart, he barely can restrain it. With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it! To contain it! To contain, to contain, to contain! Hooray! Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's the one that you're about to meet. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's the genius who just can't be beat. The magician and the chocolate whiz. The best darn guy who ever lived. Willy Wonka, here he is!" During the end of the song, a majestic chair had been rising out of the floor. Instead of the man they expected to see on it, they didn't see anything. The chair was empty. Fireworks went off and sparks flew. Unfortunately, the sparks caught fire and a few areas exploded. Rhia pulled Charlie to her a little bit to protect him from the spitting fire. They stood in silence as puppets melted and eyes dripped out of sockets. Rhia mushed her lips together to stop herself from smiling. _What a greeting_. Clapping could be heard to the right of the line and when Rhia looked over, a man in a suit, hat and goggles was giggling and clapping next to Mr Salt. This was Mr Wonka.

"Wasn't that just magnificent? I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale… Wow!" He exclaimed. His voice was pleasing to the ear and slightly dreamy and Rhia gulped when he walked up the steps to see them all face to face. He had a cane that was filled with Hundreds-And-Thousands sprinkles and a swirling black and white ball at the top, much like the pattern upon Rhia's top. His outfit was a large black coat and what appeared to be a mauve suit underneath, though Rhia could not be sure. His hat was made out of a hard material but the band seemed to be velvet as well, and had even been created to look like a bar of chocolate. "Who are you?" Violet asked with a little sneer upon her face.  
>"He's Willy Wonka." Rhia said with a look of respect upon <em>her<em> face. He was pale, deathly pale. Perhaps even a slightly silvery skin tone. It was obvious he had not seen sunlight for a long time. His auburn hair hung down to his mouth and his large purple sunglasses obscured his eyes from them. He stood tall, his hat accentuating his height, and Rhia noticed how white his teeth looked and how pink his lips looked compared to his skin. Rhia managed to hide the blush when she realized she was watching his lips. "Really?" Charlie muttered, fascination apparent upon his face. _Aww, bless. Charlie's idol is standing right before him_. The tall man looked down at them all and he seemed reluctant to speak. Or perhaps he didn't know what to say. His mouth twitched every time he made to speak but he stopped before he could make a sound. The rest of the group was watching him with confusion and what looked to be shock. Only Rhia and Charlie were smiling up at him, encouraging him.

"Good morning starshine! The earth says hello!" Everyone was definitely confused. Charlie and Rhia exchanged confused but amused glances. Rhia softly chuckled at his awkward position. He hadn't spoken to people, perhaps anyone, in a long time. Of course he wouldn't be very sane. Mr Wonka seemed to regret that and began to take out some cards. Rhia's smile grew larger when she realized that he was prepared in case he blundered. "Dear guests, greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand." He stuck out his hand and grinned at us all. Rhia stepped forwards and shook it and then stood by Charlie again. All the adults and some of the children watched her in surprise as she did this. Mr Wonka's smile intensified and he looked to see if anyone else would shake his hand. When no one did, he pulled his hand back and he tensed it a little, rubbing the purple glove enough to make a noise. "My name is Willy Wonka." Rhia's smile never left her face as he managed to gain some confidence.

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" Veruca said, pointing at the chair upon the melted stage. Mr Wonka looked at her and seemed a little confused with her question. "Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, little girl?" He replied. Rhia decided to speak up for Grandpa Joe.  
>"Mr Wonka," He looked at her and his mouth opened a little though he didn't say anything (only Mr Wonka knew that he was in shock), "I don't know if you'll remember but Charlie's Grandpa Joe used to work for you." He stood still for a moment more and then replied.<br>"Was he one of those despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat, candy making cads?" He obviously didn't appreciate that.  
>"No, sir. Grandpa Joe would never do a thing like that." She replied in earnest. He grinned at her.<br>"Then wonderful. I hope he's doing well. Let's get a move on kids." He turned around and continued into the stage. The contestants and their guardians followed him quickly. Rhia had to pull Charlie away quickly from a melting puppet. It spat at them and hit Rhia's cheek. She grimaced but ignored it. It would sting later and would probably leave a little burn. "Be careful Charlie. I don't want you to get hurt in here." She scolded gently and led him further in. The fat boy, Augustus, spoke up. "Don't you want to know our names?" His mouth filled with chocolate still.  
>"Can't imagine how it would matter." Mr Wonka responded without emotion, "Come quickly! There's far too much to see." They disappeared into the factory, the walldoor sliding shut behind them.

**Yeah, I know. You hate me. I haven't updated in ages and when I do, it's revealing a new story. I'm a monster. But hey, I couldn't help it! This was just too good to miss! And this won't be one of those fics where something happens at the end of the plot or during it where the OC suddenly hates Willy or Willy does something wrong. It's going to be a simple fluffy story and I hope you enjoy it. Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

The curtain whipped back to reveal a very long room. Lights were shining on the grey right wall and lamps were off but facing down along the length of the room. A wide red carpet was on the floor, leading to a small light at the end. "Just drop your coats anywhere." Mr Wonka instructed, already taking his off. Rhia was correct in saying his suit was mauve. It looked to be made of velvet and it had a pocket watch on the waistcoat. He removed his glasses and dropped them on his forgotten coat. Rhia, having not worn a coat, didn't need to remove one to feel the intensity of the heat. Mr Teavee spoke up. "Mr Wonka? Sure is toasty in here." The chocolatier turned and Rhia finally got to see his eyes. They had purple-ish lids, even bruised, and they seemed to make his lips look purple rather than pink. His eyes were what captivated Rhia the most. A beautiful shade of purple. They glistened like a deep abyss, like the finest depths of space, where only light from galaxies and stars lit up planets and nebulas. (**I don't know whether you noticed or not but I'm in love with space. Being an astrophysicist or astronomer would be a great place to end up.**) "What? Oh, yeah. I have to keep it warm in here, because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold." He explained. His eyes lingered upon Mr Teavee for a moment and then slid over to Rhia's. She didn't back down, for once, and he had the faintest hints of a smile playing upon his coloured lips. He turned around and then began to set off.

"Who are the workers?" Charlie piped up. Charlie always had been a curious boy, Rhia knew, and it was good that he was letting it reign free. Usually, Charlie was a nervous and secluded boy. She smiled at him and Mr Wonka turned again. "All in good time. Now." The group set off down the carpet. At least, they tried. After just a few seconds of walking, they were interrupted. Violet took it upon herself to hug the tall man around the middle. He stopped abruptly and gasped a little. His face told Rhia that he wasn't used to this kind of contact and he seemed mildly disgusted or something. It must have been years since he had a hug. Violet pulled back and ignoring what Mr Wonka had said earlier about not needing to know their names, introduced herself. "Mr Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde." She stated, still smacking on her three month old gum. He looked at her with a slightly arched eyebrow. "Oh? I don't care?" Unfortunately, that did nothing to stop the girl.  
>"Well, you should care. Because I'm the girl that's gonna win the special prize at the end." She informed him. Mr Wonka was walking stiffly and he seemed to be trying hard to listen politely. <em>What a repulsive girl. Charlie has plenty of chance against you.<em> Rhia thought to herself. "Well, you do seem confident and confidence is key." He replied, hoping that would stop the chatter. Violet grinned back at her mother and her mother encouraged her with a look.

Veruca stopped them this time. She curtsied in front of Mr Wonka, saying as she did so: "I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you, sir." She wheedled, hoping for some favouritism. She was disappointed.  
>"I always thought that a verruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot." He laughed singularly at the end and Rhia ended up chuckled lightly. What a way to disappoint a child. A spoilt child at that. Once again, Mr Wonka tried to continue with the tour but once again, he was stopped. Augustus Gloop stepped in front of him and bit some more caramel chocolate. "I'm Augustus Gloop. I <em>love<em> your chocolate." He said with his mouth full and covered in the brown delicious food. Mr Wonka didn't seem to know how to deal with it. He looked a little disgusted again at the greed but then smiled. "I can see that. So do I. I never expected to have so much in common." He took a step and then stopped. He looked behind him and gazed at Mike. "You… You're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." He said, a little accusingly. Mike was intelligent, yes, but really, he didn't deserve the intelligence. His greed and obliviousness to his parents love for him was sickening really. Mr Wonka turned to Charlie. "And you. Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?" Rhia frowned a little._ True. We only found the ticket yesterday._ Mr Wonka looked up at the guardians and tried a smile. "And the rest of you must be their…" He tried to finish his sentence but he appeared to be having trouble with it. Every time he tried, his mouth seemed to stick and his voice couldn't form words. Mr Salt suggested, "Parents." Mr Wonka smiled weakly with a nervous laugh.  
>"Yeah, Mom and dads…" He seemed to gaze dreamily at nothing interesting on the floor, "Dad?... Papa?" Rhia cocked her head at his peculiar behaviour. A flashback. She pitied the poor man and knew that his childhood must have been a little painful. Okay, not a little. More like a lot. He snapped out of it slowly and realized all of the parentsaunt was watching him, most of them with freaked out expressions. He cleared his throat and peered at Rhia. "You're a little young to be… one of those, aren't you?" He found himself hoping she wasn't his mother. He didn't know why and he didn't dare try and explore these thoughts. Rhia smiled lightly. "Actually, I'm thirty nine but no, I'm not Charlie's mother. He's my nephew, actually. I haven't got an immediate family." She explained. She momentarily frowned at herself for including the final part of information. Why would she say that? Did she want him to think she was lonely? That she was single? She ignored it and Mr Wonka nodded, his eyes suddenly glittering. "Okay, then. Let's move along." He turned around and they followed him again, some exchanging glances with each other at the eccentric giving them the tour.

As they walked down, Augustus spoke to Charlie. "Would you like some chocolate?" He asked him, still eating. Rhia smiled gently with surprise at the polite gesture, even Mr Wonka turned to look at him. Perhaps there was some hope after all. "Sure." Charlie said, hoping he had made a new friend, albeit his only friend. "Then you should have brought some." Augustus replied nastily and bit into his chocolate again, seemingly taunting the poor boy. Rhia frowned at him and Mr Wonka did the same. Both of them disliked the greed and contempt. Rhia looked at the mother, expecting her to scold the boy, but Mrs Gloop did nothing. Rhia sighed and looked ahead again to find Mr Wonka watching her with a little smile on his face. She shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'What can you do?' and he grinned. They resumed walking again. The two girls looked at each other suspiciously for a few seconds and then smiled a little too sweetly at each other. "Let's be friends." Veruca said.  
>"Best friends." Violet replied and they linked arms, faces returning to their stony expressions. The corridor was slowly getting smaller and smaller and they found it to be a tight squeeze. They came to a stop and the adults had to stoop to fit in. "An important room, this. After all, it is a chocolate factory."<br>"Then why is the door so small?" Mike said sceptically. Mr Wonka watched him with a look of surprise and then answered.  
>"That's to keep all of the great big chocolaty flavour inside." He gave a little giggle and then bent over to unlock the tiny door at the bottom. He straightened up and seemed to pause for dramatic tension. He looked at every one of his guests in anticipation. And he finally opened the door. Well, the wall that was a door.<p>

It was magnificent. Hills of lush green grass, colourful trees and strange looking plants were everywhere. The walls were the dull grey the last ones were but the sheer intensity of the colour made you forget you were inside. A very large waterfall splashed on the other side of the room, behind a thin but well-structured bridge of grass and soil. It was obviously made of chocolate. They all walked in and followed the chocolatier in front of them. "Now, do be careful, my dear children. Don't lose your heads. Don't get overexcited." Augustus looked like he was on the verge of running off and eating everything. The boy seemed to be amazed and most definitely plotting something. His chocolate bar fell from his hand. "Just keep very… calm." Mr Wonka instructed. Rhia gazed at the sheer beauty of the scenery around her. It was marvellous. Her respect for Mr Wonka grew even more. His achievements were simply jaw-dropping. "It's beautiful." Charlie said with a grin on his face. Mr Wonka turned to look at the boy.  
>"What?" His eyes flickered to Rhia's and then he returned his gaze to the front, "Oh, yeah, it's very beautiful." Rhia couldn't help but think that he didn't just mean the scenery. <em>I'm overthinking it. Shut up, Rhia.<em> They all continued down the hill and walked across ledges and paths. They were now walking beside the flowing chocolate river.

"So this is how you make it so delicious…" Rhia murmured under her breath as she watched the churning river. Mr Wonka turned back abruptly and stared at her. "Well done. Every drop of the river is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality." They were walking across the thin bridge Rhia had noticed earlier. "The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy." Mr Wonka explained, using his hands to demonstrate. Rhia couldn't help but notice Mrs Beauregarde's revealing top at that moment and her look of desire upon her face as Mr Wonka said that. _Doesn't she have a husband?_ Rhia found herself thinking bitterly. She then gulped when she realized she was jealous. _Oh, please, he obviously dislikes the woman anyway._ Her reasonable side of her mind told her. She decided to listen to that part of her and subtly nodded to her thoughts. "By the way…" Her attention was regained by Mr Wonka, "No other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank." He stated, a little proud of himself obviously. The group walked down the bridge some more and then returned to level ground. As they walked down the path, Mr Wonka stopped and let the guests walk in front. He beckoned for them all to walk past. It was just Rhia's luck to trip on one of the white chocolate cobblestones. She stumbled a little and guess who grabbed her arm? Mr Wonka of course! She cleared her throat and stood straight. "Thank you, Mr Wonka." She said with a smile. He returned it and gently led her down the path.

Before they could get very far, Mr Wonka noticed the pipe. "People." Everyone looked up at him, "Those pipes… suck up the chocolate, and carry it away, all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah." He seemed happy that he didn't have to refer to any cards for a while and he smiled at them all. "Do you like my meadow?" He asked them all, letting go of Rhia's arm, whom had just realized he was still holding it, and walked onto the grass. "Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good-looking." He said with a proud grin.  
>"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked curiously. Rhia smiled again and bent over. She plucked two blades out of the ground and handed one to Charlie. She ate her own and was shocked to find it tasted like mint ice cream. "It's delicious." She said in surprise. Charlie had eaten his own and was definitely impressed too. Mr Wonka smiled and then answered Charlie's question. "Of course you can. Everything in this room is edible. Even I'm edible. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact, frowned upon in most societies. Yeah." Rhia smiled again. He was subtly giving them life lessons, even though the children seemed not to care. "Enjoy. Go on. Scoot, scoot." He encouraged the children to have fun and eat. As they disappeared, the adults went off in their own directions as well. Rhia smiled once more at Mr Wonka and walked to the left, hoping to find some chocolate that wasn't a liquid. She didn't want to touch the river, just in case.<p>

In the end, Rhia found she was looking at a tree covered in what appeared to be glowing apples. Rhia had never been a very tall person. She wasn't short, she was average. She was still the shortest adult in the group but she didn't mind. She could see the apple she wanted, one that glowed brighter than the rest. Her height would never get her to it in a million years so she looked for some sort of stick. She found a candy cane instead. She tried to reach for it but her height still obstructed her from getting the treat she wanted. She sighed and lowered the cane, unaware that a pair of purple eyes was watching her.

He didn't know why he was curious about her. She seemed different to the rest. She and her nephew were the same yet different. The nephew, Charlie, had brown hair and light brown eyes. He didn't seem strong or unique in any way. But there was something about him that made Willy think he was worth the prize. As for his aunt… Willy didn't even know her name. Her auburn hair wasn't as vibrant in colour as his own but it seemed almost coppery. It was up in a ponytail but even so, the hair, whilst up, came down to the small of her back. Her pale skin wasn't unattractive and her figure wasn't too curvaceous or too lanky. She wasn't too much of a busty woman and he liked that. Her cheekbones weren't as defined as Mrs Beauregarde's and her eyes and nose weren't as pointed either. She was a woman of average height and he didn't mind one bit. What interested him the most were her eyes. While his were a purple, hers were a deep brown. They were a very dark brown around the pupil and they brightened as the iris expanded. Small green flecks in her eyes reminded him of mint and there were a few brighter brown ripples. Her eyes made him think of the chocolate he made that his employees worshipped. She interested him, no, _intrigued_ him. Okay, he followed her. So what? He watched in amusement when she had tried to get the candy down from the tree. She was rather short for an adult, he observed. Not too small but small enough to have her height be an obstacle for things such as this. He decided to stop humouring himself and step forwards.

A cane appeared out of nowhere from above her head and the apple dropped into Rhia's hands. She was surprised and spun around, finding Mr Wonka tossing his cane from one hand to the other with a big smile upon his face. "Thank you, Mr Wonka." She said with gratitude. He nodded and then reached for an apple of his own. It dropped and they both bit onto their apples. Rhia smiled grandly at the delectable taste and was oblivious to the stare on her. She bit into it again and then swallowed, again with a large beam upon her face. She opened her eyes, having closed them to savour the taste, and found Mr Wonka was watching her intensely. She gulped and then smiled sheepishly, pink painted upon her features. He gave a little giggle and she laughed softly as well. "Daddy, look over there!" They heard and they both looked around to find Veruca, a few hills away, pointing at something with a lollipop in hand.

They both came to a stop at the end of a little ledge by the river once more. Charlie came to stand beside Rhia and she put a hand upon his shoulder. Charlie had noticed that Mr Wonka and Rhia had walked down together and were now standing side by side. He also noticed Mrs Beauregarde sneering at Rhia. Charlie ignored the vile woman and stood by his aunt, wondering how the two couldn't see that they were attracted to each other yet. "Aunt Starshine…" Charlie said deviously and both Rhia and Mr Wonka looked down at him. She seemed to have forgotten about Mr Wonka's abnormal greeting but Mr Wonka hadn't. In fact, he looked at her and approved of the pet name. Until he could find out her real name, he would address her as starshine. Of course, he didn't want to seem biased but it just seemed to… fit. "There's two of them." Mrs Beauregarde said with a frown upon her face as she stood close behind Mr Wonka, her face leaning slightly over his shoulder. Rhia noted this with distaste but ignored it. Instead, involuntarily, she leaned closer to Mr Wonka, and, like a magnet, he did the same. They didn't realize it, but Charlie did. He smiled knowingly to himself. "There's more than two." Mr Teavee said apprehensively. The small men were all wearing red shiny suits and their hair was all slicked up in the same way. They were working and then Rhia realized that they were Mr Wonka's workers. "Where do they come from?" Mrs Gloop asked, a chocolate in hand and her accent thick.  
>"Who are they?" Charlie continued. Mike, always sceptical, piped up too.<br>"Are they real people?" He asked in disbelief. Mr Wonka looked at the boy in irritation.  
>"Of course they're real people. They're Oompa Loompas."<br>"Oompa Loompas?" Mr Salt said in the same tone. He didn't appear at all convinced. He was a practical man. Mr Wonka nodded. "Imported, direct from Loompaland." He explained.  
>"There's no such place." Both Mr Wonka and Rhia looked sharply at Mr Teavee.<br>"What?"  
>"Mr Wonka, I teach high-school geography, and I'm here to tell you…" His voice droned. Mr Wonka cut over though before he could give them all a lesson.<br>"Well, then you'll know all about it and know what a terrible country it is." He responded. Mr Teavee looked at the man in annoyance and Mr Wonka half looked at him again, letting him know he didn't care what lessons he taught, Loompaland is real. As Mr Wonka described the tale of how he met and employed the Oompa Loompas, Charlie began to plot. How would he be able to make the genius and his aunt have more contact or even just converse some more? He'd have to be crafty and make sure it was subtle since they were both intelligent. He was confident that Mr Wonka would refer to her as starshine from now on and that would definitely strengthen the relationship. Perhaps making Rhia trip again? No, too predictable. Maybe he could spark a conversation, one which Rhia was passionate about and hope that Mr Wonka enjoyed it too. That would be too risky. Charlie began to think about what most people loved about Rhia. She selfless and she was fun. She was very intelligent and appreciated chocolate. A lot. Rhia also had a pretty laugh and a nice smile he noticed. Her hair was always up, she never let it down. He didn't know why. Rhia said that it was because it would get in the way. He had seen her hair down once. A few years ago, it went down to her shoulder blades. She trimmed it herself since they did not have the money to afford a proper haircut but she never cut all of it off. She would take a centimetre off and then she'd put it up again. That was a few years ago. It would be round her waist at least by now. Charlie smiled. Her hair was beautiful and smelled like wild violets. If he could take her hair down subtly, Mr Wonka would be in a trance; every man who had ever seen it had been, why would Mr Wonka be any different? Charlie smiled evilly. Yes, it was all coming together now.

**This was long. Hope you guys liked it. Short note, I know. I hope you didn't mind the little part at the end about Charlie's plotting. I couldn't help it. I also really like the name 'Rhia'. It means 'flowing'. It's really nice. Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna **


	3. Chapter 3

"They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you, though, they are rather mischievous. Always making jokes." Mr Wonka reminisced with a small smile and a giggle.  
>"Augustus, my child, that is not a good thing you do!" Mrs Gloop exclaimed all of a sudden. They all turned to see what the child could possibly have done now. He was drinking out of the river with his hands on the other side of liquid. Rhia gave a slightly muted gasp. <em>That can't be good. For him or the chocolate.<em> "Hey, little boy! My chocolate must be untouched by human hands." Mr Wonka said loudly, walking up and flexing his hand in worry. The boy ignored the warnings and continued drinking. He then fell in. The group gasped, apart from Mr Wonka, who rolled his eyes and closed them. "He'll drown! He can't swim! Save him!" Mrs Gloop pleaded of the man in the coat. Mr Wonka didn't seem all that bothered, in fact, he was irritated. Rhia looked at Mr Wonka in confusion, frustration and then realisation. Mr Wonka wasn't doing anything because 1) The boy deserved it, let's be honest. His greed was on a mammoth scale and he got punished for it. 2) Mr Wonka wouldn't let him die. Of course not. He'd have to be heartless in order to reject the mother's pleas. 3) The pipe was approaching. He'd be swept up and taken somewhere else. Mrs Gloop stared at the man in fury and worry for her son. Rhia felt angry at the look. Was she blind? "Mrs Gloop, of course he's going to save your son. He wouldn't let a child die in his factory. If he's not doing anything it means that he knows Augustus will be alright." Rhia said angrily but calmly. Mr Wonka looked at the woman who had answered for him and he now had some newly found respect for her. She knew what he was thinking as she watched the pipe descend. The pipe lowered into the river and began sucking at the chocolate. A whirlpool soon appeared and to everyone's, except for Rhia and Mr Wonka's, dismay, Augustus got caught up in it. Eventually, the boy was pulled under. Mere seconds later, however, he surfaced inside of the pipe, covered in chocolate and gasping for breath. Rhia smiled.

"There he goes." Violet said in an emotionless tone as Augustus shot up the pipe.  
>"Call the fire brigade!" Mrs Gloop shouted, not heeding Rhia's outburst at all. Rhia rolled her eyes at the woman. She was blinded by her worry to think straight. "It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough…" Mrs Beauregarde said in slight horror and amazement.<br>"It isn't big enough. He's slowing down." Charlie pointed out and it was true. Augustus was starting to stick.  
>"He's gonna stick." Mike said.<br>"I think he has." His father agreed. They all watched as Augustus grunted and tried to get his arms free. Rhia shuddered. Having her arms bound wasn't something she enjoyed. She'd hate to have her arms secured to her sides where she couldn't move them. "He's blocked the whole pipe." Mr Salt informed. "Look. The Oompa Loompas." Charlie said and they all gazed at the workers. They appeared to be working in a tune, to a rhythm. Some looked at each other while nodding their heads. "What are they doing?" Veruca asked. Mr Wonka began to smile.  
>"Why, I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon." Mr Wonka explained. Rhia glanced at him in the corner of her eye and found herself admiring him. He seemed so lonely here. He only had the workers here to talk to and even then, they couldn't actually speak, or she didn't think so anyway. Perhaps, when all this was over, she could see him sometimes. After all, he must be going a little insane by now.<p>

As the song went on, Rhia noticed the 'W' in Mr Wonka's shirt collar. It glinted in the light and she found her eyes drawn to it constantly. (**This is true for me actually xD I always look at it.**) It was very good craftsmanship and she admired it greatly. She quickly averted her sight before he noticed. Subconsciously, her body was drifting backwards once more and seemed to move towards Mr Wonka's. She didn't notice. Mr Wonka did. He focussed on the woman as she was focussing on the song. He didn't realize that he was moving towards her as well. He quickly looked away when their arms touched. Her head snapped back to find him standing beside her but not looking at her. She looked away as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Rhia gulped and ignored the warm feeling in her stomach and the fluttering in her heart. Unfortunately for them, both Charlie and Mrs Beauregarde had seen this. Now, make no mistake, Mrs Beauregarde was not attracted to Mr Wonka that much. The endorphins produced by the chocolate were doing that for her. But she was used to men gaping after her. Even if Mr Wonka was a _tad_ eccentric, she couldn't see how this could be any different. As for Charlie, he watched with glee at their interactions. He also noticed that when one of them made the tiniest of movements, either the other would look at them, or they would shift to meet with the movement. It was strange, like magnetism. The song ended and Charlie grinned while the repulsive blonde woman sneered. Mr Wonka was clapping enthusiastically.

"Bravo. Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" He asked as he continued applauding. Mr Salt seemed unconvinced again.  
>"I do say, that all seemed rather rehearsed." Rhia frowned. How could they have known what was going to happen? Mike agreed with Mr Salt.<br>"Like they knew it was gonna happen." He said in a disbelieving tone.  
>"Oh, poppycock." Mr Wonka said with a frown. He began to walk off, brushing hands with Rhia. Rhia managed to conceal her blush as Mrs Gloop ran after the chocolatier. "Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?" She demanded in a very worried tone. Rhia pitied the woman. No matter what one could do to console the woman, she wouldn't listen. "That pipe, it just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge." Mr Wonka said with a little smile. It did nothing to cheer the mother.<br>"Then he will be made into strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge. They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" She said shakily, not wanting to believe that someone else would be eating her son, despite Mr Wonka earlier telling the group about cannibalism.  
>"No. I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Augustus-flavoured, chocolate coated Gloop? Eew. No one would buy it." Rhia chuckled a little. He had a point. Of course he couldn't sell that. The woman was delirious. Mr Wonka garbled, or something like that, and an Oompa Loompa appeared. He bent over and leaned a little on his cane. "I want you to take Mrs Gloop up to the Fudge room, okay? Help her find her son." He then began poking the air with his cane, "Take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate-mixing barrel, kay?" The Oompa Loompa crossed his arms to his shoulders and Mr Wonka did the same. The small man bowed and the led Mrs Gloop away, Mr Wonka straightening as he did so. "Mr Wonka." Said man turned to look at Charlie.<br>"Huh?"  
>"Why would Augustus' name already be in the Oompa Loompa song, unless…?" Charlie didn't finish his sentence, Mr Wonka answered before he could continue. Rhia smiled at her nephew. He was really coming out of his shell. It was just a shame he was around so many deceitful children. "Improvisation is a parlour trick. Anyone can do it." He turned to Violet, "You, little girl, say something. Anything." He flicked his hand a little. Violet answered without hesitation.<br>"Chewing gum."  
>"Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most." Mr Wonka said almost immediately, and then turned back to Charlie, "See? Exactly the same."<br>"No it isn't." Mike said. He was really starting to annoy Rhia. He couldn't help but speak up at the most inopportune times. Mr Wonka seemed unfazed though.  
>"Er, you really shouldn't mumble because I can't understand a word you're saying." He then tightened his grip on his cane, "Now, on with the tour." And they set off again.<br>"Are the Oompa Loompas really joking?" Charlie asked Rhia, worried for the boy. Rhia smiled at him.  
>"Of course they're joking. The boy will be fine." She replied. Charlie didn't detect any worry in her tone or expression for she had none. She was positive that the boy would leave the factory with a life lesson instead.<p>

They came to a stop at the brink by the river again. Mr Wonka stopped short, Rhia nearly bumping into him. She moved slightly to the left of him so that she could see what they were waiting for. A colossal pink seahorse boat was gliding graciously down the river towards them. It seemed so huge yet so elegant. It came to a stop before them and the Oompa Loompas who were driving it began giggling. Rhia noticed the oars were spoons. They were also dressed in blue rather than red. "What's so funny?" Violet sneered, her smacking loudly, jolting Rhia out of her trance from watching the magnificent boat. Mr Wonka leaned in a little to get their attention. "I think it's from all of those dog-gone cocoa beans." He explained with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hey, by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? It gives one the feeling of being in love." He looked at each of the guests in turn, having to turn his head to see Rhia. 'Sadly', on the last sentence, he looked at her. They both blushed lightly and turned away. "You don't say." Mrs Beauregarde said in a breathy voice. An uncomfortable feeling rose in Rhia's stomach once again, and try as she might, she couldn't get rid of it or even ignore it.  
>"All aboard." Mr Wonka said awkwardly. Everyone got on one by one. Rhia was about to get on when Charlie got on first. She smiled at his eagerness, knowing that he wouldn't usually do something like that. However, what she had justified as his reason for that was incorrect. He knew that Rhia would have to sit between Charlie and Mr Wonka. He sat down and Rhia sat next to him. Mr Wonka followed afterwards and was seated beside Rhia, much to her dismay and glee. "Onward!" He called, flicking his wrist to indicate what he meant.<p>

The boat began to move and the Oompa Loompa at the top began banging on the drums. The other Oompa Loompas slowly began rowing. After a few moments of otherwise silent rowing, Mr Wonka dipped a pink ladle into the river and then handed it to Rhia. "Here, try some of this. It'll do you good." Rhia looked at it, wondering how a waterfall could make it so perfect, "You look starved to death, both of you." She lifted it to her lips and sipped it a little. It poured down her throat and she smiled. It was delicious. She then handed it to Charlie who took it with a smile. He sipped it. "It's great!" Charlie exclaimed and then gave the ladle back to Mr Wonka. He put it on the remarkably clean floor. "That's because it's mixed by waterfall." Mr Wonka explained. He then said louder "The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy." He was repeating what he had said earlier without realizing it. Rhia smiled. What an eccentric. "By the way, no other factory in the world-." Veruca cut across the poor man's repeated sentence.  
>"You already said that." She said rudely. He froze for a moment, realizing what he had done. Instead, he stated something else, in the obvious.<br>"You're all quite short, aren't you?" He said with a little smile. He then turned to Rhia. "Especially you, Starshine. You're the shortest adult of them all." Mrs Beauregarde certainly did not like the nickname and she made no effort in hiding it. Her nostrils flared and if looks could kill, Rhia would have died ten times over. Said woman blushed at the nickname and then frowned with a playful grin on.  
>"I'm not short. I am of average size." She defended herself.<br>"Oh, yes, of course. That's why you couldn't get that apple down." He replied with a little grin. Rhia pouted and crossed her arms.  
>"I <em>nearly<em> got it, thank you very much." Mr Wonka just winked at her, making her thankful she was seated or she would fallen over, and then turned back to the guests, Mrs Beauregarde glaring for all she was worth. Violet, seeing her mother's annoyance, decided to 'save the day'.  
>"Well, yeah, we're children." She said with an eyebrow raised.<br>"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you." Mr Wonka responded. Mike, always the 'logical' one, decided to enter the conversation.  
>"You were once." He said.<br>"Was not." Mr Wonka countered, "Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head." He narrowed his eyes at the boy when he said that. Rhia chuckled lightly. "Look at your short little arms. You could never reach." He said with a little proud giggle. The children turned away in irritation but Rhia continued to smile at the man. Charlie's curiosity was getting the better of him once more. "Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?" Mr Wonka gave the child a small smile.  
>"Oh, boy, do I…" His face went from a nostalgic grin to a vacant and tormented expression, "Do I?..." The chocolatier seemed to be witnessing another flashback. Rhia looked at the man with sorrow. His childhood can't have been a very pleasant one if he hadn't thought about it, let alone remembered it. As Mr Wonka was in his memory, Rhia could watch and admire and sympathise with man as much as she liked. He was such a troubled person and she would give anything to make him forget his worries. He seemed happy when speaking to the children and to her, albeit he had some irritation in his eyes when he spoke with some of them, particularly Mike. Eventually, they were nearing a tunnel. It was getting darker and darker and Mr Wonka still had not snapped out of it. Rhia gently placed a hand on Mr Wonka's hand on his lap. "Mr Wonka…" She said softly. He slowly returned to reality and looked at her. "We've come to a tunnel now." She explained.<p>

Willy's childhood _was_ unpleasant. His father did not accept him for the person he was and left him. At the end of the flashback, he felt a hand on his own. "Mr Wonka…" A voice had called to him softly. He turned to see Rhia watching him with a worried expression. _Wow, she really is pretty…_ "We've come to a tunnel now." She informed him and sure enough their faces darkened from the lack of light. He barely managed to regain his thoughts when he realized that her hand had not moved from his. He didn't try and move it. He liked the feeling he got from it. "Oh, yeah. Full speed ahead." He called out louder. He didn't dare make any sudden movements. In all honesty, he wanted to hold her hand rather than just have it sitting on top of his. Maybe, if the boat went fast, if she got at all frightened, he could take the opportunity there.

Meanwhile, during Mr Wonka's thoughts, Charlie was plotting himself. The current was getting faster and so the boat would be thrown around a lot. Maybe, pretending that he was frightened, he could 'accidentally' remove the hair tie. Charlie grinned. Coming to this factory was a brilliant idea. Not only does he have the chance to look around the fabulous factory, his aunt was happier than she had ever been. Perhaps they would fall in love and get married and then Charlie would have a cousin. Mr Wonka would be his uncle and everyone would be happy. Yes, Charlie was feeling particularly cunning.

"How can they see where they're going?" Violet said louder than she had expected. Mr Wonka replied softly.  
>"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going." His voice took on a mysterious tone and Rhia sighed softly at it. "Switch on the lights!" He called out in a louder voice. The lights turned on as he instructed and they fell forwards, Rhia's stomach dropped like an anvil, her hand suddenly grabbing Mr Wonka's and Charlie's. Both males noticed this with glee. They were winding through tunnels, accelerating at 30 mh at the very least. The chocolate flew up but strangely enough, did not soak anyone at all. They came to an opening and they splashed in like a log flume, but again, no one got wet. The whole thing was over in roughly six seconds. They were now in a large blue room with a few vaults on the walls. Everyone's faces were drenched in blue, reminding Rhia of a blue moon. (**Again, I love space. Don't blame me of the similes and metaphors I use.**) The rowing slowed and now they were moving at a relaxing pace.  
>"People! Keep an eye out, we're passing some very important rooms here." His voice had taken on a childish tone and now Rhia was seeing just how much he loved his factory. They passed a Clotted Cream vault, Coffee Cream and Hair Cream. Mrs Beauregarde turned to look at Mr Wonka, unimpressed by Rhia still holding his hand. "What do you use hair cream for?" She asked curiously. <em>Of course, she would be interested in that.<em> Rhia thought bitterly. Mr Wonka merely smiled and primped his hair a little. "To lock in moisture." Rhia giggled a little, an unheard of sound, and blushed when both Charlie and Mr Wonka looked at her. Mr Wonka gave a little giggle and then looked at the next room; its door was open this time. A cow was being whipped by some Oompa Loompas. "Whipped cream!" Charlie exclaimed happily. Mr Wonka looked at Charlie.  
>"Precisely." He said with a little laugh again.<br>"That doesn't make sense." Veruca said with a frown and a sneer. Mr Wonka appeared to be getting irritated.  
>"For your information, little girl… Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that." He said with a slightly sarcastic tone. Rhia smirked a little and Veruca turned and huffed. The boat was beginning to speed up again and the ride began again.<p>

The Oompa Loompas continued to row ever faster as the boat got faster and faster. Charlie glanced at Rhia and found that her hairband was beginning to fall out anyway. Subtly, he reached behind Rhia and took the hairband out, putting it in his pocket. She didn't seem to notice. The boat began to swerve and the Oompa Loompas stopped rowing, knowing they had no control now. As the boat turned and spun, Rhia's hair seemed to float behind her. Mr Wonka peered around with glee and looked out over his river. When he looked to his left, however, his breath hitched and he no longer noticed the brown flowing liquid beneath the boat. He noticed the brown flowing (**Hehe, Rhia means 'flowing'. See what I did there? Actually, I read up on the meaning after I wrote this chapter so this was coincidental**) hair beside him. The hairband must have fallen out and her hair was now free to float around and glint in the artificial lighting. Every light that passed over it seemed to make her hair glisten like a halo and then the scent hit him. It was intoxicating, in a good way. It overpowered the chocolate scent and now his head was swimming with violets and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Aha! Pomegranates. His hands ached to touch, to thread his fingers through it but he managed to restrain himself. After all, she was still holding his hand. Why would he let go now? The Oompa Loompas were rowing once more and they turned a few more corners until they came to the large room shaped like a dome. The Arena, he liked to call it. "Stop the boat!" He called out in an excited tone, "I wanna show you guys something!" He sounded like a child at Christmas but neither he nor Rhia cared. The Oompa Loompa banged the drum once more and they stopped outside of the Inventing Room.

**Wow, this was long. Hope you liked it. I thought this was pretty fun to write and YAY FOR FLUFFINESS! I finally told a friend of mine about my writing fanfictions. It's all good, they read them too XD Lol, hope you guys liked this. Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna**


	4. Chapter 4

The room was filled with chemicals and strange rotating machines. Smoke was billowing out from some liquids and pipes were filled with strange substances. Colourful objects were littered all over walls and tables. Massive inventions and machines were strewn across the room. Oompa Loompas were working on many of them, using wheelbarrows to transport large amounts of various ingredients around. Mr Wonka turned and addressed the remaining 8 guests. "Now, this is the most important room in the entire factory." He explained, "Now, everyone enjoy yourselves but just don't… touch anything. Okay? Go on. Scoot." The children all ran off in different directions and Rhia was left to her own devices.

She walked to the back of the room, the furthest away from the rest and she wondered if Mr Wonka would follow her again. She found herself gazing intently at a machine that was stretching what appeared to be caramel. It wasn't that interesting but Rhia decided to watch this device so that no one would know she was in fact thinking deeply. However, before she could even begin to think of the mysterious chocolatier who appeared to have captured her heart in a few hours, she felt a presence behind her. Unfortunately, it wasn't the genius whom she had been waiting for. He was watching but he was uh… hiding. Instead, Mrs Beauregarde stood before her.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself." The woman in blue said with a sneer, her favourite expression. Rhia straightened a little.  
>"I already know who you are, courtesy of the television." She replied in an even tone. Mrs Beauregarde cocked an eyebrow. She hadn't expected her to have a television since she was so poor. "Well, let's get on to first name basis, shall we? I'm Amy." It sounded like such a nice name, Rhia had not been anticipated that she could dampen it. "You're Charlie's aunt. Mrs Bucket? <em>Starshine<em>?" She asked, a little hopeful. Rhia nearly snorted.  
>"No, it's <em>Miss<em> Bucket. I explained earlier that I have no children or husband." She said politely. Rhia didn't want to argue with this woman. She knew that this would possibly end up in a large argument. "Oh? I see. What's your first name? Since you know mine." Amy said with slightly narrowed eyes.  
>"I'm Rhia." She replied simply and then walked off, not bothering to look back or continue the conversation. Mr Wonka finally knew her name and he liked it.<p>

"Hey, Mr Wonka, what's this?" Violet shouted. Rhia was surprised she had said 'Mr' as a polite greeting. Mr Wonka turned to see the machine they were looking at. "Oh, let me show you." He walked over and the rest of the group congregated around him. An Oompa Loompa rose out of the water in the machine wearing a snorkel and wetsuit and handed him what looked like a gobstopper. "Thank you." He said with a smile and then walked away a little. He turned to the group. "These are Everlasting Gobstoppers." He explained. Rhia looked at it in wonder. How interesting… "They're for children who are given very little allowance money. You can suck on it all year and it'll never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?" He said with a little laugh again. How thoughtful as well. Much to Rhia's dismay, Amy was smiling rather frighteningly at Mr Wonka.  
>"So it's like gum." Violet said. <em>It's always gum.<em> Rhia thought wearily. Mr Wonka froze for a moment, a little annoyed at her obsession with gum as well.  
>"No. Gum is for chewing. If you tried chewing one of these gobstoppers you'd break all your little teeth off. They sure do taste terrific." He said slightly to himself at the end while smiling to himself as well. He walked off and the group began to follow. Violet looked up at her mother and her mother looked at her, telling her with a look that she'd need to try harder to get that prize.<p>

"And this is hair toffee." Mr Wonka said as they came to a stop at a work bench with a Bunsen burner and a mortar and pestle. He picked up a little sweet and showed it to them. "You suck down one of these little boogers, and in exactly half an hour a brand new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin. And a moustache. And a beard." Rhia couldn't help but smile at how he said the last two sentences.  
>"Who wants a beard?" Mike asked, obviously disliking beards. Rhia narrowed her eyes at him.<br>"Watch it, my cousin has a beard." Rhia said without thinking but with a little smile. They all looked at her with surprise and she shrugged. "Just saying." She noticed that Mr Wonka was looking at her with his head tilted and a smile in his eyes and on his face. Mr Wonka blinked and went back to what he was going to say. "Well… beatniks, for one. Starshine's cousin too. Folk singers and motorbike riders. You know, all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o. Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother." At the end, he put out his hand for Mike to 'slide [him] some skin' but Mike just stared at him like he was nuts. Which he obviously was. Mr Wonka retracted his hand and took his cane up into his hand again. Rhia noticed he must have been right handed then. "Unfortunately, the mixture isn't quite right yet. Because an Oompa Loompa tried some yesterday and, well, he…" He was laughing breathily as he spoke and something small but immensely hairy walked up. Rhia looked at it with an eyebrow raised and then burst out laughing. She stuck her finger up for a moment and then walked off behind a machine and let it out.

When Rhia returned the small hairy Oompa Loompa had gone, thankfully, and the laughter had dissolved into mere chuckles. She tried to avoid eye contact with Mr Wonka, to no avail, and Charlie merely smiled at her. She was blushing constantly whenever she caught eye contact with him, especially after her outburst. They came to a stop at a machine and Mr Wonka stopped at a lever. He looked at the group but his eyes were focussed solely on Rhia. "Watch this." He said excitedly and then pulled the lever down, a light brightening his face. Sirens sounded and the pressure increased. Mr Wonka ran past the group to where something was coming out of the machine. A silver shelf poked out and the liquids in the machine were bubbling away. Small metallic arms flicked out of the machine and then a small stick of gum was revealed. Violet picked it up and peered at it. "You mean that's it?" Mike exclaimed in irritation.  
>"Do you even know what <em>it<em> is?" Both Rhia and Mr Wonka retorted. They glanced at each other in interest and then looked away again.  
>"It's gum." Violet said simply, still chewing on her gum. It squelched in her mouth and Rhia slightly winced every time she chewed.<br>"Yeah. It's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. Know why? Know why? 'Cause this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself." He was getting more excited as he spoke about it. Mr Salt seemed a little confused.  
>"Why would anyone want that?" He asked with a frown upon his face. Mr Wonka seemed frozen for a moment and then he reached into his pocket to reveal more cue cards. He switched it to another and then began reading. "It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you will…" He quickly switched the card to another, "… Ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie." Rhia grinned.<br>"It sounds great." She said, smiling. Mr Wonka smiled at her.  
>"It sounds weird." Veruca downgraded him. He pouted.<br>"It sounds like my kind of gum." Violet announced and removed her disgusting three month old gum from her mouth. She put it behind her ear and Mr Wonka, Rhia and Charlie grimaced at the lack of hygiene for that.  
>"I-I'd rather you didn't. There's still one or two things that are-." He didn't get to finish because Violet boasted.<br>"I'm the world-record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything." She said firmly and put it in her mouth. Mr Wonka arched an eyebrow and nodded irritably but gave her a sarcastic smile all the same. Rhia sighed, shook her head, and pinched the bridge of her nose. _The nerve of some._ Violet's eyes seemed to widen.

"How is it, honey?" Amy said with a little smirk on her face. She looked at Rhia out of the corner of her eye. "It's amazing! Tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!" Mr Wonka gave a nervous laugh.  
>"Yeah, spit it out." Mr Wonka said as cheerfully as he could. Rhia took her hand from her face and looked at the mother.<br>"You saw what happened to the Oompa Loompa with the hair toffee," She didn't laugh, yay!, "If Mr Wonka says that the gum isn't quite right then you can expect a consequence." She said sharply. Mr Wonka nodded in gratitude.  
>"Precisely."<br>"Young lady, I think you'd better-." Violet cut across Rhia.  
>"It's changing! Roast beef and baked potato! Crispy skin and butter!" Amy seemed especially proud of her.<br>"Keep chewing, kiddo. My little girl's gonna be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal." Rhia rolled her eyes at Veruca's sour expression. Mr Wonka was still smiling nervously.  
>"Yeah, I'm just a little concerned about the-."<br>"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Violet shrieked.  
>"That part." Mr Wonka said, obviously getting a little frightened. Veruca noticed something.<br>"What's happening to her nose?" She pointed out, an undertone of amusement hidden in her sentence. Amy frowned and then looked at her daughter. Rhia stared at Violet. Her nose had a small splodge of vibrant purple, growing larger by the second.

"It's turning blue." Mr Salt said, shock evident on his face and in his voice. Violet just watched the rest of the group with confusion. What surprised Rhia most was that Violet didn't cease in chewing. "Her whole nose has gone purple." Amy muttered with surprise. Violet just frowned at her mother. The purple was slowly spreading across her face. "What do you mean?" She asked, putting her hand to her face, manicured nails trying to feel the purple. Rhia looked at Veruca in horror when her eyebrows rose and then returned to normal, as if saying 'This is what you get for outshining me'. "Violet… You're turning violet!" Amy exclaimed. Violet seemed to gasp in shock as the purple surrounded her eyes. Everyone looked at Mr Wonka for answers. "What's happening?" Amy demanded. Mr Wonka was looking a little scared by now.  
>"Well, I told you I hadn't quite got it right… 'cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry…" Mr Wonka truly was frightened now and he ducked out sight. The purple was now spreading into Violet's hair and onto her hand. It had no doubt begun to cover most of her skin. Violet looked at her hand in horror and the group backed away. The purple had now begun to colour her clothes as well. They all watched in terror as Violet's body began to grow.<p>

"She's swelling up!" Rhia exclaimed as they continued to back away. Violet's jumpsuit had begun to strain against the sudden gain of weight and Violet's skin of her stomach was beginning to show. Rhia pulled Charlie back in order to protect him. "Like a blueberry." Charlie continued and it was true. Even Violet's face was beginning to swell. Out of the corner of her eye, Rhia noticed Mr Wonka had begun to emerge from his hiding place. Violet continued to get bigger and bigger and Mr Wonka grimaced, shrinking down once more. The 7 guests came to a stop and the 8th finally stopped growing. Violet was now a large ball of blue. She truly did look like a blueberry now.

Mr Wonka slowly rose behind Amy's shoulder. "I've tried it on, like, twenty Oompa Loompas and each one of them has ended up like a blueberry." He grinned when she flinched, "It's just weird." He said as he looked at the towering girl before them. Amy looked at him incredously.  
>"But I can't have a blueberry for a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?" She yelled. Rhia narrowed her eyes.<br>"Is that all you care for? That she can't compete? There are far greater things in this world than competitions and gum." Amy glared at her.  
>"Oh? And I suppose chocolate and having no money is brilliant?" That was like a slap in the face. Charlie stepped forwards, anger evident in his eyes, but Rhia pulled him back. "Yes. It is. Because that brings us happiness. And it brings others happiness. Your arrogance does not." And she ended the conversation stopped right there.<p>

Veruca was beginning to like the aunt of the boy in the jumper. She was outgoing and she fought for what she felt was right. She didn't seem to mind what others thought of her and Veruca liked that. Even she had noticed the chemistry between Mr Wonka and the aunt. She couldn't help but feel happy. Especially since someone was getting something that the tall, stupid blonde woman wasn't. A selfless thought came to her 'It's a shame that she doesn't have any money. Maybe she deserves the special prize.' She didn't realize that she had thought of it but when she remembered later, after the contest, she didn't feel any regret.

"You could put her in a county fair." Veruca suggested with an evil grin. Rhia managed to hold in a chuckle. Mr Wonka smiled gently at the suggestion, as though saying it was worth it. Amy didn't agree. She just stared at the three evilly. The machines seemed to suddenly make a rhythm and music began to play. Rhia liked these Oompa Loompas. She had always been fond of song and these small workers had good taste.

As Mr Wonka danced beside Amy, he felt incomplete. He didn't like to be next to the ghastly woman. Rhia's outburst had just made his respect for her grow even more so. When Amy bit back… That was harsh. He didn't know how much money the Bucket's had but he knew it was hardly enough. They were lucky to get anything to eat. He had noticed that earlier on the boat when he had offered them the chocolate. Yet, they weren't greedy. They had little to nothing to eat yet they didn't eat very much anyway. He had only seen Charlie eat the chocolate in the ladle on the boat and he had seen Rhia eat the apple. His dancing seemed to cease as he thought about how much he'd like to help the two. He was confident that they would win. They had not shown any selfishness, any ill manners and they didn't seem like dislikeable people either. He crossed to the other side of the group, not next to Rhia because he didn't want to 'accidentally' stroke her hair. His heart fluttered when he glanced at Rhia. She seemed frightened for Violet but she was smiling very lightly as the song progressed. She was enjoying the music. Willy managed to refrain from placing his hand over his heart to stop the hammering. Her hair was still down and apparently, she had not noticed yet. The song was about to end and he figured, to relieve suspicion, he should continue dancing. So he did. Little did he know, Rhia felt his eyes upon her throughout the entire song, hence the reason she was smiling.

"Mr Wonka!" Violet shouted from where she was being rolled away, through the vault door. Said man was still bobbing along and Amy walked up to him, worry and anger evident on her face. He looked at her and then pretended not to notice. It didn't last long so he stopped with an uneasy look on his face. An Oompa Loompa halted in front of him. "I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once, okay?" The Oompa Loompa crossed his shoulders and then walked away. Mr Wonka turned back to see Amy, aghast at the idea of the juicing room. "Juicing room? What are they gonna do to her there?" She exclaimed.  
>"Uh, they're gonna squeeze her. Like a little pimple." Amy's eyebrow twitched as Rhia laughed singularly, "We gotta squeeze all of that juice out of her immediately." Amy looked at her daughter and then ran over to help the Oompa Loompas push her out. Mr Wonka seemed to have a triumphant grin on his face and Rhia sighed with relief. Mr Wonka turned back to the now remaining 6 guests and grinned. "Come on. Let's boogie." And they set off once more.<p>

**Woo, chapter four in two days. Proud of myself. Hope you guys liked this. I did XD Hope you don't mind that I gave Mrs Beauregarde a name. I wanted it to be a supposedly innocent name as well because names like Stacey and Cassandra seem to be the ones that people associate with mean and seductive. Who am I to talk, I named Curly's Wife as Stacey xD But that wasn't exactly the same since I made Curly's Wife less of a tart and more of a misunderstood woman. Anywho, cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna**


	5. Chapter 5

They were now walking down a corridor, a red wall to their right and a grey one to their left. "Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time just to keep up on schedule." Mr Wonka said as they walked down.  
>"Mr Wonka?" Charlie spoke up. Every time he did, Rhia couldn't help but smile. Being in this factory was doing wonders for him. "Yeah?" Mr Wonka replied.<br>"Why did you decide to let people in?" He asked.  
>"Well, so they could see the factory, of course." Was the answer.<br>"But why now? And why only five?" Charlie didn't get an answer because Mike, the 'genius', interrupted.  
>"What's the special prize and who gets it?" He asked boredly. Rhia rolled her eyes. <em>It's always the prize. The prize and gum.<em> Mr Wonka seemed unfazed and continued anyway. "The best kind of a prize is a SUR-prize." He laughed at his joke and Rhia chuckled a little. Veruca stepped forwards and shouldered Mike out of the way. "Will Violet always be a blueberry?" She asked spitefully.  
>"No. Maybe. I don't know." Mr Wonka said with a frown and then a smile. "But that's what you get from chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting." He had a childish pout on his face and he was beginning to be increasingly adorable as the day wore on, Rhia shamelessly observed. "If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike accused. Again, Mr Wonka didn't seem to care.<br>"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble 'cause it's kinda starting to bum me out." He said with a little grin at the end. This was how he avoided awkward questions. Perhaps Rhia would use that later. "Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asked. Mr Wonka stopped and had a little smile tug at his mouth and then he became sombre again. "No…" And he fell into a flashback yet again.

_The poor man_, Rhia thought to herself. Charlie seemed especially good at creating these flashbacks. She'd have to talk to him about asking these personal questions later. The flashback lasted a shorter amount of time than the previous two. "I'm sorry, I was having a flashback…" Mr Wonka said dreamily, still a little out of it. Mr Salt seemed especially freaked out.  
>"I see." He said, pulling his daughter close to him. Mr Teavee also seemed rather worried.<br>"These flashbacks happen often?" He asked in his dreary voice.  
>"Increasingly… today." Mr Wonka replied in a nervous voice, almost frightened to look at them.<p>

The group came to a room labelled as 'Nut Sorting Room'. Mr Salt seemed especially eager. "Ahh, this is a room I know all about." He reached into his jacket and brought out a card. "For you see, Mr Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business." He handed the master chocolatier his card and looked away. Mr Wonka threw the card behind him without taking a second look at it. Mr Salt looked back, oblivious to the now missing card. "Are you using the Havermax Four Thousand to do your sorting?" He asked curiously. Mr Wonka was staring at the door, completely out of it, when he replied, finally looking at the rich man. "No… Hahaha, you're really weird." And he walked into the room, the rest of the guests staring after him before following.

The room was large. It was coloured in blue and white and the floor had large swirls upon it, like Rhia's top and Mr Wonka's cane. A large dish was hanging from the ceiling, pipes leading to large containers filled with nuts. The containers led down into tubes where they rolled down to the workers. Looking closer, Rhia was stunned to see that the workers were squirrels this time. It looked like every time they came across a bad nut of some sort, they threw it behind them, where it disappeared down the massive hole in the middle. Veruca seemed especially happy about the workers. "Squirrels." She said happily. Rhia smiled down at the girl. She appeared to like animals. Something they had in common. "Yeah, squirrels." Mr Wonka said distractedly, looking out over the room, "These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells." Mr Salt seemed rather fascinated by the system.  
>"You use squirrels? Why not use Oompa Loompas?" He asked.<br>"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out every single time. You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad?" He then pointed suddenly at a squirrel, "Oh, look. Look. I think that one's got a bad nut." Sure enough, it did, and it chucked the nut behind it. The nut disappeared down the hole and Veruca turned to her father.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels. I want one." She ordered. If it was an anime, Rhia would have sweat dropped. Mr Salt seemed to be a little awkward. "Veruca, dear, you have many marvellous pets." He said, hoping that would ease her off. It didn't. Mr Wonka seemed to find the interaction quite amusing but rather disturbing as well. Veruca went a little red-faced. "All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" The child exclaimed. Mr Salt seemed reluctant and he didn't want to have to give into his daughter's demands. Rhia's sympathy for the aging man grew. "Alright, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can." Mr Wonka and Rhia winced. Mr Salt was trying to avoid asking Mr Wonka for a squirrel but Veruca wasn't having any. "But I don't want any old squirrel. I want a trained squirrel." She demanded. Rhia sighed and shook her head. Mr Salt sighed as well and she knew what was running through his mind: 'Gods give me strength, please make this girl stop.'

"Very well." Mr Salt gave in, "Mr Wonka." Mr Wonka looked over as though he hadn't been listening to their conversation at all. "How much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." Veruca looked up at him with a large smile, hoping that would win him over. It did nothing to help the situation she was in. In fact, it worsened it. "Oh, they're not for sale." He replied, "She can't have one." Veruca's eyebrow twitched and her smile dropped suddenly. She turned back to her father and her face was stony. "Daddy." She warned. Mr Salt didn't seem to know what to say or do.  
>"I'm sorry, darling." Mr Wonka was impersonating Mr Salt, "Mr Wonka's being unreasonable." He even pursed his lips at the end and stuck his chin out. Mr Salt looked at him with indignation. Rhia had to keep her lips pressed tightly together to make sure she didn't laugh. Veruca turned back to her father. "If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." She said in a disappointed tone. No one could have been more disappointed in Veruca than Rhia though.<p>

Veruca ducked down and Mr Wonka jumped a little at the unexpected movement. Veruca ducked through the gate and slowly walked down the steps. "Veruca." Mr Salt said, hoping to steer her from the idiocy she was committing. She ignored him and continued down. "Little girl." Mr Wonka helped, praying that the girl would heed some of the warnings. She didn't. She was now on the bottom level and she looked at the squirrels, almost surveying and analysing which one would be hers. "Veruca, come back here at once." Mr Salt said in a more authorative tone, "Veruca!" She didn't listen and seemed to target her victim. One by one, the squirrels turned to watch her. "Little girl…" Mr Wonka began and then his face broke out into horror, "Don't touch that squirrel's nuts! It'll make him crazy!" Again, she ignored the man's shouts and she stopped in front of one squirrel at the end of a bench. There was silence and Rhia held her breath. Veruca began reaching forward and Rhia heard her say: "I'll have you." And then chaos broke out.

All of the squirrels leaped off of their stools and ran towards her. Veruca was backing away, terrified now. Mr Salt was grabbing the gate, shaking it madly and calling her name. He looked at Mr Wonka and he took out some keys. Well, some keys… More like a large metal ring filled with at least one hundred keys. His eyes widened at it and he began trying different keys. Mr Salt was still frantic and Veruca had now been knocked over. Her limbs were pulled and she was now secured to the floor by about thirty squirrels. Rhia bent over and moved Mr Wonka's hand so that she could see the key lock. Mr Wonka watched her with interest as she then peered at the keys. "May I?" She asked. He handed her the keys and she surveyed them. A small key caught her attention and she pulled it out of the lot. "I think this is the one you're looking for." She stated. Mr Wonka peered at it, then at Rhia and then at Mr Salt. He was still watching his beloved daughter struggling. Mr Wonka took the key but didn't try and unlock the door. When she frowned at him, he tapped his nose and winked. She gripped the gate so that she wouldn't fall since her knees turned into jelly. He cocked his head at her, a body gesture asking a question. She blushed but didn't answer. Instead, Rhia turned away and then he understood. His heart swelled with glee and masculine pride and he barely managed to conceal it before Mr Salt looked at him.

A squirrel knocked on Veruca's head and then cocked its head to listen. "What are they doing?" Charlie asked, worried for the girl.  
>"They're testing to see if she's a bad nut." Mr Wonka explained. It chirped and Mr Wonka somehow understood what it said. "Oh my goodness. She is a bad nut after all." He said, as though it wasn't a great revelation to him. Veruca was somehow hoisted up and the squirrels began carrying her to the hole in the middle. "Where are they taking her?" Mr Salt asked, intensely worried for her.<br>"Where all the other bad nuts go." Mr Wonka stated and Rhia finished.  
>"To the garbage chute." Rhia didn't dare to look at Mr Wonka after that. Instead, she fixed her eyes upon the girl heading to the rubbish. Veruca was kicking and wailing in terror as she was carried backwards to the chute. "Where does the chute go?" Mr Salt demanded.<br>"To the incinerator…" Mr Wonka replied in a slightly dreamy voice, "But don't worry; we only light it on Tuesdays." Everyone looked at him sharply.  
>"Today <em>is<em> Tuesday." Mike said as though he were talking to a retard. Rhia narrowed her eyes at the boy. Mr Wonka gave a little heated glare at the boy and then went back to being positive. "Well, there's always the chance the chance they decided not to light it today." He said with a little positive high in his voice. Her nails were scraping along the floor as Veruca neared the hole. And she fell in, the squirrels jumping away just in time. Mr Salt shrieked in horror as his daughter's own scream descended into nothing.

The squirrels returned to their stools and proceeded with their work as though nothing had happened. Mr Wonka figured he had to do something. "Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is reach in and pull her out." He said, demonstrating with his fingers. "Okay?" Mr Wonka seemed a little uneasy but Rhia let it slide. Mr Wonka used the key that she had identified and unlocked the gate, slowly opening it and stepping out of the way, almost shyly. Mr Salt walked through and went down the steps, glaring heatedly at Mr Wonka as he did so. Mr Wonka shut the gate and locked it again. Rhia frowned. He'd have to come back through that, wouldn't he? And then the song began. Oompa Loompas clad in yellow came out and arranged themselves into a circle and the singing began.

As Mr Wonka was bobbing along to the song in his own little world, Rhia realized the entire reason of the tour. Mr Wonka was getting on now, though he didn't look it. He had to be a few years older than her at the most and she was thirty nine. (**In the film, Grandpa Joe worked for Willy Wonka and the caption in the story said 'Twenty Years Ago'. Therefore he had to be at least forty. So, he's about forty two in this.**) His age meant that his life work could disappear as soon as he died. He didn't have a wife, at least Rhia didn't think so (or hope so), and he certainly didn't have any children. He'd need an heir of some sort. He could die and no one would know what to do with his company. So he created the contest, hoping for at least one child that wasn't spoilt and understood the workings of the factory. He had planned what would happen, improvising when something unexpected happened. He knew that at least three of the children would be greedy and selfish. And then Rhia swelled with pride. Mr Wonka was taking a liking to Charlie and Charlie was in no way a selfish boy. He was one of the most selfless boys Rhia had ever had the pleasure of meeting. And she knew that Mr Wonka knew this too. There was no doubt in her mind that Charlie would win. No doubt whatsoever.

Mr Salt was pushed in by a squirrel and Rhia and Mr Wonka had to stop themselves from laughing. An Oompa Loompa tugged on Mr Wonka's coat and he turned. He crouched down and he whispered something in Mr Wonka's ear. "Oh, really? Oh, good." He said cheerfully. The Oompa Loompa walked away as Mr Wonka informed the group what he had been told. "I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken. So, there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall." Mr Teavee seemed a little sceptical.  
>"Well, that's good news." He said sarcastically. Mr Wonka didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't show it.<br>"Yeah. Well, let's keep on trucking."

**Sorry, this is a little shorter than the last chapters but hopefully you won't mind. Sorry that there wasn't much love stuff in this chapter. I'll put some more in in the next one. Oh, and Rhia will finally realize that her hair is down xD I keep forgetting to add that in. Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier." Mr Wonka said as he stepped into the elevator, "The elevator is by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." Everyone managed to squeeze in and Charlie made sure that Rhia was the closest person to Mr Wonka. Mike cocked an eyebrow at the mass amount of buttons. "There can't be this many floors." Mr Wonka looked at him.  
>"How do you know, Mr Smarty-Pants? And this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and, whoosh, you're off." He pressed a button at 'Whoosh' with a laugh and they were, indeed, off.<p>

The elevator 'whooshed' to their right and then they went plummeting down. They stopped for a moment and then went flying right again. They were drifting through a pink lighting doorway when Mr Wonka got their attention. "Oh, look! Look. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fudge mountain." And sure enough, a gigantic mountain was covered in what appeared to be icing sugar and made entirely out of fudge. As they passed, a large amount of Oompa Loompas in pink suits looked up at them and waved. Mr Wonka waved back. "Come on, don't be shy. Wave back." Mr Wonka said, looking at all of the people in turn. No one else waved so Rhia gave a little wave at them as well. Some Oompa Loompas waved two hands, one for Mr Wonka and one for Rhia. She smiled warmly at them. "That's my girl." Mr Wonka said cheerfully and then realized just what he said. Rhia blushed profusely while Mr Wonka pretended he didn't see it or that he didn't say it. When they past the mountain, he looked back at her and winked. She had to clutch Charlie's shoulder as gently as she could. Mr Wonka started giggling and then turned frontwards again. "This is so fun." He said with a big beam upon his face, only Charlie, Rhia and himself knowing what he referred to. Charlie noticed and smirked. Yes, his plan was doing very well though he hadn't _exactly_ planned that part.

They came to a room filled with sheep with pink wool having their wool sheared by green Oompa Loompas. Rhia grinned. "Oh!..." Everyone looked back at him, some in horror. "I'd rather not talk about this room…" He murmured avoiding eye contact with them all. Rhia leaned closer to Mr Wonka and murmured "Candy floss, I take it?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
>"Precisely." He replied and she smiled.<br>"No need to be embarrassed." And he was immediately more confident.  
>"Thanks, Starshine." And now she was the one embarrassed. They left the room and continued the way they were going. They were now gliding over what appeared to be a hospital clinic. Rhia had initially expected to see Oompa Loompas in there but she was surprised to see melted puppets in the beds and being wheeled about. "This is the puppet hospital and burn centre… It's relatively new." He mumbled, abashed at the idea. They exited the clinic and the elevator stopped abruptly, making everyone crash into each other. Only Mr Wonka stayed perfectly still. And then they were swirling downwards in circles. "Ah, the administration offices." They came to a stop in front of an Oompa Loompa in a pink business suit, wearing a skirt instead. It was wearing black spectacles and was dressed as the typical secretary. "Hello, Doris." Mr Wonka greeted happily with a wave. Doris looked up and waved back, the wave being more of a 'goodbye' than a 'hello'. And the elevator went flying backwards.<p>

They were suddenly in a large testing field. Guns and turrets were everywhere, shooting what appeared to be giant gobstoppers. They would explode into fireworks. And then they were hurtling down again. Fireworks exploded everywhere, lighting up everyone's features with pretty colours. Some Oompa Loompas were even using machine guns. They were all firing at targets. A gobstopper went flying over the elevator, missing the group just barely. Mike broke the silence. He seemed unimpressed. "Why is everything here completely pointless?" Both Charlie and Rhia glared at him.  
>"Candy doesn't have to have a point." Charlie said.<br>"That's why it's candy." Rhia finished. She noticed Mr Wonka smiling proudly at both she and her nephew.  
>"It's stupid! Candy is a waste of time." Mike exclaimed. Rhia was angry at the boy, very angry, and she looked at Mr Wonka to see if he was alright. He was having another flashback it would seem. It appeared to be a particularly painful because Mr Wonka's lips had parted and she could even see tears welling up in his eyes. Rhia gasped quietly and looked down at his left hand, the one that wasn't holding the cane. She took hold of it carefully, not wanting to startle him, and began to rub soothing circles into it. She could vaguely hear Charlie and Mike mildly arguing and Mr Teavee was trying not to notice the arguing or the affection between the two other adults. It was evident he didn't really want to be there.<p>

Willy was out of his vision by now and he was simply revelling in Rhia's hands rubbing his left hand. He nearly closed his eyes at the contact but he managed not to. Without warning, he grabbed her hand and looked at her, shock was on her face; she had obviously thought he was still living through his flashback. He was watching her intensely as she watched him in shock. No one in the group was watching the confrontation. He reached slowly behind her and pulled her hair forwards. She gasped when she realized that her hair was down and Willy inhaled the heavenly scent, keeping his eyes upon hers. The elevator jolted and the two were cast out of their trances. Willy, having not expected it, used his hand to stop him from squashing the woman. They quickly backed away, hearts still thudding like a hammer against cloth.

Mike turned around just after the incident. "I wanna pick a room." He said. Mr Wonka slowly smiled.  
>"Go ahead." Mike looked at the buttons on the left and found the one that he wanted. He pressed the button for Television Room. "Surprise, surprise…" Rhia murmured and Mr Wonka grinned. She couldn't help but notice that right beside button of their new destination, there was 'Chocolate Lip Rookies'. Rhia gulped, glad that Mike hadn't accidentally pressed that one. The lift stopped suddenly and then jerked forwards, even making Mr Wonka stumble a little.<p>

They came to a stop and the doors opened. Some doors just in front opened as well, the light in the next room blinding Rhia momentarily. They stepped in and Mr Wonka quickly grabbed a pair of sunglasses. They were much like his original purple ones but they were white this time. Oompa Loompas were walking around in white and were also wearing the sunglasses. "Here. Put these on and don't take them off whatever you do." Rhia didn't need to be told twice and grabbed a pair, quickly putting them on her face. "This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls and we certainly don't want that, now, do we?" Mr Wonka explained with a big smile. Rhia put her arm around Charlie and they followed Mr Wonka. "This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate." He gestured with his hands as they walked, "One day it occurred to me: Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air, then reassemble it on the other end… Why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I, send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?" It was then that the group noticed there was an Oompa Loompa sitting in a modern plastic white chair with a remote. He was watching television and every now and then he would switch the channel. "Sounds impossible." Mr Teavee said, obviously not believing what was right in front of his eyes.

Mike seemed to agree with his father, for once. "It is impossible. You don't understand anything about science." Mr Wonka was obviously getting very irritated by now and began to walk over to a control panel on the other side of the room. The group followed as Mike continued with his insults and 'Science Talk'. "First off, there's a difference between waves and particles… Duh." Rhia's dislike for the boy was growing more and more. The audacity of the boy was appalling. She also noticed that Mr Wonka's face was taking an unfriendly and irritated expression. _Can't say I blame him_. "Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs." Mr Wonka's expression disappeared and it was replaced with a little smile.  
>"Mumbler!" He exclaimed, turning to look at the boy, having to stoop a little, "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying." Rhia smirked. <em>I think I will try that.<em> He then straightened and pretended like nothing happened. "Okey-dokey." He said quickly, "I will now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room… " He wheeled around to face the other side as well, "… To the other, by television." He then called out and used his hand to accentuate his shout, "Bring in the chocolate!" And then he stood grinning.

An enormous bar of chocolate was being lifted and carried across the room by 6 Oompa Loompas. They all watched in anticipation as the Oompa Loompas lowered it onto the main plinth. "It's gotta be real big 'cos you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall?" Mr Wonka held up his fingers to show what he meant, "Same basic principle." (**I don't know why but I love that part. I think it's 'cos he goes a little sciencey :3**)He then leaned forwards and pressed a big red button. The plinth began to rise and the chocolate bar started to float in mid-air. They watched in utter amazement at the miracle being performed. Rhia looked at Mr Wonka with even more respect. "Oh my god, how on earth did you come up with this?" Mr Wonk looked at her.  
>"You haven't even seen it transfer to the television yet and you're already amazed? Wow. You're pretty cool too, Starshine." He said, repeating 'Wow' like he had done when they had first met him. Rhia grinned sheepishly.<br>"Well, it must work anyway since you haven't told us it won't. And besides, a genius like you could fix it easily." She replied, blushed and cleared her throat, refusing to look at him. Mr Wonka looked at her for a few moments more and then gave another little giggle. _She's so cute when she's embarrassed. _The lights turned on and one of the Oompa Loompas turned the… what appeared to be a _gun_ towards the chocolate bar. The chocolate bar was now encased in a plastic container, still floating around. The lights flashed and when they dimmed again, the chocolate bar was gone.

Rhia gasped at the lack of the enormous bar of chocolate and her head immediately swung to the television. "It's gone!" Charlie exclaimed. Mr Wonka merely looked at them all.  
>"Told ya. And that bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air over our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here. Come on, come on!" And they followed him eagerly. Rhia smiled. Mr Wonka seemed a lot more relaxed now that there were only two children and two adults left. "Watch the screen!" Mr Wonka told them as they neared the television quickly. The channel was of a dirt landscape filled with apes running around like crazy. Rhia could see a strange black object forming in the middle. "Here it comes… Oh, look." Rhia noticed the massive grin on his face and smiled warmly. Slowly, the black object was beginning to colour and Rhia recognised it as the bar of chocolate. Mr Wonka nudged Mike with his cane in his hand. "Take it." Mike just looked up and sneered.<br>"It's just a picture on a screen." He retorted. Mr Wonka looked at him and tutted.  
>"Scaredy Cat." He then looked at Rhia, "You take it." She watched him and cocked her head, "Go on. Just reach out and grab it." Rhia looked at it and Charlie grinned in reassurance. She nearly chuckled when she realized it should have been the other way around. She stepped up, brushing hands with Mr Wonka, and approached the television. Her hand went <em>through<em> the screen and she felt the chocolate bar in her hand. She slowly pulled it out and then looked at Mr Wonka for the next instructions. "Eat it, go on. It'll be delicious." Mr Wonka encouraged her, "It's the same bar just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all." She looked at the bar again and he began miming biting on the bar. She daren't let her mind take a darker path and so she unwrapped and bit into the corner. "It's great." She said simply with a big smile. Mr Wonka's grin intensified.  
>"It's a miracle." Charlie muttered to himself. Mr Wonka turned and walked next to the Oompa Loompa in the chair and then gestured to him. "So, imagine, ah, you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say: 'Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself.' And you simply reach out… And take it." He reached out and took it back as he said this, his voice dropping to a whisper on the last three words. "How about that?" He said proudly at the end. Rhia grinned.<br>"Brilliant." She replied and he instantly felt a lot happier.  
>"So, can you send other things? Say, like, breakfast cereal?" Mr Teavee asked curiously. Rhia grimaced. <em>Eurgh, cereal. Yuck.<em> Mr Wonka seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
>"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereals are made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." He said, wiggling his fingers a little.<br>"But could you send them by television if you wanted to?" Charlie asked. Rhia put an arm around his shoulder.  
>"Of course I could." Was the answer. If he could send chocolate, why not other foods?<br>"What about people?" Mike asked, finally showing an interest.

"Well, why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all." Mr Wonka reasoned, unsure of where he was going with this. Mike's intentions were unclear to Rhia also. _What is he thinking?_ "Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate." As he spoke, Rhia, Mr Wonka and the Oompa Loompa exchanged looks between the three of them. Mr Teavee seemed to be getting irritated at his son's behaviour as well. "Calm down, Mike. I think Mr Wonka knows what he's talking about." He tried to reason but Mike wasn't having any of it.  
>"No, he doesn't! He has no idea! He thinks he's a genius but he's an idiot. But I'm not." And with that, Mike ran away from the group and towards the control panel. Rhia unclenched her fists, feeling some blood on her hands from her nails had been digging into her skin. She had had enough. As Mike pushed Oompa Loompas out of the way, Rhia walked over to Mr Teavee. She pointed a finger at him and Charlie and Mr Wonka watched her curiously. "You had better learn to control your child. His insults don't just insult the person he's aiming them at. Your son is not as big as he thinks and you had better teach him that." She said menacingly. Mr Wonka didn't know what to say. She had defended him and his pride. Again. No one had ever done that before. <em>My starshine is truly intriguing… <em>He gulped as he turned around again to look at the crazy child. "Hey, little boy!" Mr Wonka called out, "Don't push my button." Rhia had a feeling that he wasn't just referring to the physical one; he also meant the 'button to push' to get him angry. Mike paid no heed and pressed it, leaping onto the plinth.

Mr Teavee ran up and watched in horror as the plinth rose. Rhia took Charlie by the hand and led him down the stairs. Almost immediately, Charlie removed his hand and looked at it. It had red on it. He then looked at Rhia's hand and found little marks in her hand from her nails. They were bleeding pretty badly. "Rhia, you're bleeding." Rhia smiled softly at him.  
>"Don't worry, I'll be fine. The little idiot in the machine isn't going to be fine though. He'll come out tiny." She told him and they walked next to Mr Wonka. Mr Wonka had a little smirk upon his face but Rhia ignored it. At the moment, there were more pressing matters. If she had been paying attention, she would have realized that that was his first smirk of the day. And she would have noticed just how sexy it was. (<strong>Ehehe, I'm not thinking that, no, not at all…<strong>) Mike began to float and he fell back a little. He then began dancing and waved happily at the group. He was acting like a normal, nice boy would. Rhia sighed and shook her head. "It's a shame he didn't end up more like how he's acting right now." Mr Wonka made a noise in his throat in agreement and Charlie nodded his head. And then the lights flashed. They dimmed again and there was nothing there. Mike had disappeared.

**Hope you like that. I ended it at a different part. Dun, dun, duuuunn! Usually, it's just after the song and when they move on but this time I thought this would be a cool cliffhanger. Besides, it was getting a bit long. Hope you like it! Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna**


	7. Chapter 7

"He's gone." Mr Teavee whispered shakily. Mr Wonka turned around and began to walk over to the television.  
>"Let's go check the television, see what we get." He said and they followed him up. They stopped at the screen. "Sure hope none of him gets left behind." Mr Teavee didn't like that idea at all.<br>"What do you mean?" He demanded. Mr Wonka regretted saying that immediately.  
>"Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through." He explained. After a few moments of waiting, Mr Wonka spoke up again. He looked at the balding man beside him. "If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?" He asked curiously. Rhia chuckled lightly. What a tension breaker…<br>"What kind of a question is that?" Mr Teavee was not impressed. Mr Wonka's little smile fell from his face and he returned his gaze to the screen. "No need to snap. Just a question." He said quietly. Rhia chuckled a little louder. He was so childish and adorable. Mr Wonka then turned around and spoke to the Oompa Loompa in the chair. "Try every channel; I'm starting to feel a little anxious." The worker nodded and obeyed, flicking the channel to the next. It came up with a news reporter shuffling his papers and then changed to two toy robots boxing. It then returned to the news reporter and Mike appeared. "There he is." Charlie said.  
>"Mike!" Mr Teavee said urgently and then usual song began. Every now and then, the group would look back at the dancing Oompa Loompas who had now surrounded them.<p>

Willy was ecstatic, though he did not show it. Charlie and Rhia had won. He couldn't have hoped for better results. Now, there was just the thing about family… Mr Wonka really did not like the idea of a family, not one bit. But, if he rejected Charlie's family, he rejected Rhia as well. That may well be a risk he'd have to take. The lights suddenly dimmed and the 4 people looked behind them to see the Oompa Loompas swaying with little lights in their hands, like glo-sticks. As Willy returned to look at the screen, his gaze rested on Rhia for a few moments. The glow from the little lights shone on her face and made her seem angelic. The sunglasses were obstructing her eyes so he could not tell what her emotions truly were during the song. He was tempted to just remove her sunglasses and look at her beautiful eyes but as he said before, her eyeballs could be burned right out of their sockets. The song ended when the news reporter's file smacked down on Mike, like fly sway on an insect.

"Ew, somebody grab him." Mr Wonka flinched and Mr Teavee picked Mike up by the back of shirt and held him aloft in front of everyone, "Oh thank heavens, he's completely unharmed." He said, recoiling a little, looking and sounding a little disgusted. Mr Teavee looked at the chocolatier in shock. "Unharmed?" He asked incredously, "What are you talking about?" He lowered the child so that he was resting in his hand. Mike's voice was very tiny and squeaky, barely audible in fact. "Just put me back in the other way." Mr Wonka couldn't though.  
>"There is no other way," He said with a nervous smile, "It's tele<em>vision<em> not tele_phone_, there's quite a difference." Mr Teavee glared at him.  
>"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" Mr Wonka was a little frozen. He hadn't thought about how to put the child back to normal. Of course, no one would exit the factory normal, which was obvious. Everyone's lives had changed, for the better of course. They would all leave with a lesson, knowing that they should not be so brutal or greedy. "I don't know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad." He then gasped, "Let's go put him in the taffy puller." He suggested chirpily.<br>"Taffy puller?" Mr Teavee didn't like the sound of that, not one bit.  
>"Hey, that was my idea." Mr Wonka said. Everyone watched him for a few seconds and then Mr Wonka looked back at the small boy. "Boy is he gonna be skinny. Yeah… Taffy puller…" He trailed off dreamily. Rhia giggled a little and this time, she did not blush when they looked at her. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, it was adorable." This time, it was Mr Wonka who blushed. Granted, the blush was only like a peppering to his tone but you could see it. Though no one could see her eyes, she winked and quirked her head to the side a little. Only Mr Wonka realized what she had done and he felt his own knees go weak. Thankfully, he managed to keep them under control. He cleared his throat. "Starshiiiine," He whined childishly, "I liked having the upper hand too." He pouted as well and Rhia laughed. He then turned and looked at the Oompa Loompa still seated on the white chair.<p>

"I want you to take Mr Teavee and his…" Mr Wonka looked back at Mike and he faltered a little, "… Little boy up to the taffy puller, kay? Stretch him out." The Oompa Loompa stood and nodded. He then proceeded to lead Mr Teavee and his shrunken boy away. Mr Teavee turned and swung his son a little too close to Mr Wonka than he wanted. Mr Wonka flinched and gasped a little. He then let out a little breath of relief and regained his composure. "On with the tour." The two remaining guests followed him, Rhia placed the forgotten chocolate bar on the arm of the chair. The Oompa Loompas shut off the lights and the power went down. "There's still so much left to see." Mr Wonka said as the doors opened for him and he removed his sunglasses. Rhia was still startled when she saw his eyes once more. It felt like too long. "Now, how many children are left?" He turned to see only Charlie and Rhia stood there. Rhia removed her sunglasses and noticed that Charlie was smiling so much, he could have powered the sun with the brightness of it. "Mr Wonka, Charlie's the only one left now." Rhia informed him. Mr Wonka seemed completely shocked. Time had passed in the blink of an eye.  
>"You mean, you're the only one?" He asked, looking at Charlie.<br>"Yes sir." Charlie said with a few small nods of the head.  
>"What happened to the others?" Mr Wonka asked innocently, a small smile beginning to tug on his lips. There was silence until Mr Wonka's smile rivalled Charlie's. "Oh, my dear boy, but that means that you've won!" He grabbed Charlie's hand and began shaking it profusely, Charlie's arm bobbing up and down in its socket, "Oh, I do congratulate you. I really do. I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch you know, right from the beginning. Well done. Now, we mustn't dilly, or dally. Because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out. But luckily for us…" Mr Wonka then removed his hand forcefully from Charlie's (they both couldn't seem to stop) and he turned. "… We have the great glass elevator to speed things al-." He walked right into the elevator and then fell over, his hat falling off. There was a few moments and Charlie and Rhia looked at each other in amusement. Mr Wonka got up and straightened his jacket, ignoring the chuckles from Rhia. "Speed things along." The door opened and he stepped in, "Come on." He beckoned them in and Rhia and Charlie disposed of the sunglasses in a tub on the wall provided. Mr Wonka pressed a button labelled 'Up and Out'. "Up and Out? What kind of room is that?" Mr Wonka merely looked at the boy in amusement. "Hold on."<p>

His mysterious tone nearly made Rhia chuckle but she managed to hold it on. Charlie looked up through the ceiling of the great glass elevator, trying to work out where they were going. They went soaring upwards, walls passed by in the blink of an eye, lights appeared for less than a second and were gone almost instantly. They looked down and then Mr Wonka looked up as he spoke. "My goodness… We're gonna need to go much faster, otherwise we'll just never break through." He said cheerfully. That's when Rhia got suspicious.  
>"Break through what?" Charlie asked, a little frightened.<br>"I've been longing to press that button for years. Well, here we go. Up and out!" He said happily with a great big smile. Up and Out… Oh my lord, he's nuts!  
>"But do you really mean…?" Mr Wonka cut Rhia off.<br>"Yeah, I do." He was giggling the whole time and Rhia ended up laughing as well. The reasonable side made her speak practically, but she spoke while laughing still.  
>"But it's made of glass. It'll smash into a million pieces." Her laughs were now little giggles, just like Mr Wonka's and Charlie still hadn't caught on yet. Rhia's fright eventually took over and she clasped Charlie to her, grabbing Mr Wonka's arm as well in order to shield the three of them from what a part of her thought would be their demise. And then, the elevator burst through the glass roof.<p>

Up and up and up the elevator went. Rhia looked up and then down but refused to let go of Charlie or Mr Wonka. The elevator stopped gaining height and then began to plummet to the ground. She held onto the two boys even tighter as they fell. The thing that really frightened Rhia was that Mr Wonka seemed to have spaced out. Rhia grabbed his hand for a moment, trying to make him come back to reality. He did and when he looked at her, he had a devious smile upon his face. He winked at her and she nearly fell. The gravity however made her stay upright. He pouted in disappointment and then pressed another button. The silver arms on top that initially held the elevator to the wires for moving had now changed. They were like rockets, keeping the elevator suspended in the air. Rhia sighed in relief and clutched Charlie to her, pressing her head to Mr Wonka's arm. He didn't tense, he didn't make a freaked out face, in fact, he didn't seem at all awkward. He felt at peace as he giggled with Rhia and Charlie close to him.

They zoomed round to the front of the factory, where the crowds were still waiting. The swerving meant that whether she liked it or not, and she did, Rhia had to hold onto Mr Wonka in order to stop them all from falling over. Down below, they saw a small fat blob moving across the snow, escorted by another person. It was Augustus, covered in chocolate, with his mother. After them, the three saw Amy walking with her coat on, holding her daughter's coat as well. A small blue figure was flipping, somersaulting and cartwheeling all over the place. Violet had gotten much more flexible and if one looked really closely, one would see that she wasn't chewing gum. After them came Mr Salt and Veruca. They were covered in rubbish and Rhia giggled. Mr Salt looked especially angry and Veruca's sour expression never left her face. They just managed to see Veruca look up at the elevator and then she turned to her father. _No doubt asking for a glass elevator._ Behind them, Mr Teavee was holding his son's coat. But his son was not able to be seen. Not from the side anyway. The three managed to see him from the back. He was so tall and thin that you couldn't see him from any other angle. The gates were opening and all 8 of the losing guests left as dignified as they could. They were now hovering right over the guests and Rhia couldn't help but feel that justice had been served. Mr Wonka nudged Charlie. "Where do you live?" He asked. Charlie turned and Mr Wonka looked over him.  
>"Right over there. That little house." He pointed at a shack on a field by a bridge. Mr Wonka immediately felt awful. How was he going to reject them now?<p>

The elevator crashed through the roof and Rhia sighed and shook her head. "Nice dramatic entrance. Couldn't resist, could you?" The chocolatier looked at her grinned.  
>"Hi, mom!" Charlie shouted, hopping around Mr Wonka and running to his mother. "Mom, Dad, we're back." Rhia slowly stepped around Mr Wonka, throwing a wink back at him. Mr Wonka gripped the door and gave a sheepish smile. Rhia merely smirked and left the man to compose himself while she greeted her family. Mr Wonka eventually followed them and came to greet the family as well.<p>

"This is Willy Wonka." Charlie said with a big grin. Mr Wonka gave a little smile, obviously nervous around a family. "He gave us a ride home." Charlie informed them. The Buckets looked at the roof.  
>"I see that." Mrs Bucket said.<br>"You must be the boys…" Again, he couldn't say parents. Rhia smiled softly at him.  
>"He has trouble with that word." She explained kindly.<br>"Parents?" Mr Bucket suggested, as Mr Salt had, but this time with a smile.  
>"Yeah, that." Mr Wonka said awkwardly. Rhia looked at the parents.<br>"He says Charlie's won something." She said with glee. They looked at her in surprise, then Charlie and then Mr Wonka. Mr Wonka decided to take a tour of the house. "Not just something. The most 'something' something of any something that's ever been. I'm gonna give this little boy my entire factory." They all froze. Charlie's face broke out into a huge grin at the same time as Rhia's.  
>"You must be joking." Grandpa Joe said from the bed.<br>"No, really. It's true. Because, you see, a few months ago, I was having my semi-annual haircut... and I had the strangest revelation. In that one silver hair, I saw reflected my life's work, my factory, my beloved Oompa-Loompas. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realised in that moment, 'I must find and Heir'. And I did, Charlie. You." Mr Wonka recounted for them. Mr Wonka just noticed the grandparents in the bed.  
>"That's why you sent out the Golden Tickets." Charlie realized. <em>A little late,<em> Rhia thought with a small inward chuckle.  
>"Uh-huh." He said and then turned to look at the house some more. Mrs Bucket seemed a little confused and so muttered to them:<br>"What are Oompa Loompas?" Mr Wonka began speaking again.  
>"I invited five children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner." <em>Thought so,<em> Rhia thought proudly.  
>"That's you, Charlie." She said with pride. Charlie's dream was coming true.<p>

As Rhia swelled with pride, Willy swelled with guilt. They seemed like a happy family and though his wasn't as pleasant, they seemed to care about him and accept him for who he was. Willy didn't look at Rhia, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. When he explained that his family could not go, he could see the joy in Charlie's eyes get wiped away. Willy hated doing this to him; he had really come to care for the boy. Perhaps he could make this into a test… Yeah, a test! If the boy could last two weeks without begging to come back without his family, he'd let them all in. Yeah, he liked that idea. But he couldn't let them know. Definitely not. As he left in the elevator, he chanced a look at Rhia. He was shocked. He didn't see any disappointment. He saw sadness, that he was leaving so soon, and… gratitude. For the memories? For making Charlie happy for the day? As the elevator flew away, he knew what he had to do. _Until we meet again, Starshine…_

Life got better for the Buckets, just as Grandma Georgina said. Mr Bucket got a new job, they patched the hole in the roof and Grandpa Joe managed to last an entire day without feeling tired. They even managed to get better meals. A roast was cooked every Sunday and it tasted delicious. Everything was supposed to be great. But Rhia didn't feel great. And she knew it had something to do with Mr Wonka's absence. One night, Charlie decided to speak to her about it. "Aunt Rhia, you've been really quiet for the past 10 days. Are you okay?" She smiled weakly at him.  
>"Yes, Charlie. I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Charlie wouldn't let it go.<br>"It's something to do with Willy Wonka, isn't it?" He pressed on in a whisper. The family were asleep and Rhia was putting Charlie to bed. They had had a rather busy day so everyone was tired. "You miss him." Rhia sighed and sat back. She was sitting on Charlie's bed as he lay in it.  
>"I don't know, Charlie. I don't know what I feel." She whispered shakily. Charlie sat up and looked at her intensely.<br>"Aunt Rhia, everyone at the contest saw how you and Willy Wonka spoke. He even called you Starshine and we all saw the winks and holding hands… You two were attracted to each other. Admit it." Charlie tried to persuade her.  
>"I don't know, Charlie. I'm quite frightened. I don't think I've ever felt this before." She reasoned, "And you're not a match maker, Charlie." She scolded gently. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Rhia's shoulders. She returned the hug and gently rocked him, softly humming a song as she did so.<br>"You're right though, Charlie. I do miss him. I miss him so much." She confessed in a very quiet but shaky voice, "I don't feel like myself anymore. I need him. I think, in that day, I might have fallen in love with him." Charlie smiled. Little did they know, in 4 days, Willy Wonka would make another appearance.

**Third day! Seventh chapter in three days! Wooo! I had a really weird dream last night and I will be posting it later. Since you're probably wondering why it's going on Fanfiction, I'll tell you. The Doctor and two Slytheens appeared in it, along with one of my closest friends who's helping me out at the moment. So, it's going to be an oneshot but I think I'll create a series of oneshots for adventures and such. Hope you like! Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna**


	8. Chapter 8

"Rhia! Rhia! You have to come with me!" Rhia frowned and walked out of little sweet shop she was in. She was eating another Wonka bar. All the other candies seemed to be deteriorating rapidly and only the chocolate seemed to be nice enough to be edible. "What is it, Charlie?" She was wearing a simple ivory shirt and a black blazer with the same trousers and boots she had worn to the contest 14 days ago. Charlie was running full speed at her and nearly knocked over when he hugged her. "He came back! Rhia, Willy Wonka's back!" Her heart stopped and she looked across the street. And indeed he was. He had his hat dipped down low, his sunglasses on, but she knew he was watching her. She froze for a moment and then smiled at him. He suddenly had a huge grin on and Charlie ushered Rhia across the road. It took all of her control not to hug him. "We're going to see his father." Charlie explained happily. Mr Wonka's smile turned into a grimace and she noticed how apprehensive he must be. She laid a tentative hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?" She asked the both of them. Mr Wonka's smile was back in place and he turned quickly, marching towards the elevator Rhia had noticed. "Let's go! I've got transp-." He walked right into the elevator again and Rhia chuckled. He stood up and made sure his hat had not fallen off again. "I have to be more careful where I park this thing…" He said to himself as he opened the door and stepped in, followed eagerly by Charlie and Rhia. Yes, it was good to have Willy Wonka back.

They stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed behind them. A lone house was standing in the middle of the snowy wasteland. It was tall, grey and dismal. They walked up, the only sound was their footsteps crunching in the snow and Mr Wonka's cane. As they got closer, Rhia could feel Mr Wonka's fear growing and growing. She was walking between Charlie and Mr Wonka. She clasped both of their hands. "Don't worry, Mr Wonka. Everything will be fine." She comforted him. He didn't smile but he looked appreciative. "Don't call me Mr Wonka anymore. Ew. Willy will do just fine." Rhia smiled and nodded.  
>"Then you don't need to worry, Willy." This time he smiled and they reached the steps.<p>

"I think we've got the wrong house…" Willy looked at the sign and he grimace. Both the Buckets looked and they knew that they hadn't. _Dr Wilbur Wonka D.D.S Dental Practitioner._ Charlie pressed the buzzer with his free hand and they waited. Willy didn't want to look up but when Rhia squeezed his hand, he did. The door opened to reveal a tall man in a white coat. He was old, and his beard was grey but still with some dark hairs in it. His skin was beginning to peel, as it did in old age, and he had thin black glasses. His voice was very deep when he spoke. It shook Rhia to the bone yet it comforted her at the same time. "Do you have an appointment?" He asked. Charlie shook his head.  
>"No. But he's overdue."<p>

Willy's chair was kicked back and he was now lying on the dental chair. Rhia managed to repress a shiver. She always disliked dentists. "Open." Mr Wonka said and Willy obliged reluctantly, "Now, let's see what the damage is, shall we?" As Mr Wonka looked in Willy's mouth, Rhia and Charlie looked around the room at the posters and certificates that were strewn across the walls. They were mostly newspaper clippings on his son, Willy, as he succeeded more in more. It seemed that Mr Wonka loved his son very much and was very proud of him, despite disobeying him. That just proved that Willy _could_ do anything. That was all Rhia needed. She looked at Mr Wonka and grinned so happily, she beat Charlie and Willy. "You loved him very much, didn't you." She stated more than asked. Mr Wonka looked up for a moment.  
>"I loved him very <em>very<em> much." He replied sombrely and then returned to checking Willy's mouth. She looked at Willy and she could see tears nearly welling up. After a few moments, Mr Wonka spoke again. "Goodness… I haven't seen bicuspids like these since… since…" He withdrew his dental instruments and stared at Willy, "… Willy…" Willy nearly smiled.  
>"Hi, Dad." He replied. Mr Wonka stared at him some more. He set the instruments down and Willy sat up. "All these years… and you haven't flossed." Rhia stifled a chuckle. Willy just shook his head with a small smile.<br>"Not once." He responded. Mr Wonka's smile was growing bigger by the second and he seemed so happy, he could cure world hunger. Slowly but surely, the two men went for a hug. It seemed awkward at first but eventually, it felt natural. And Willy felt good. He had his father, Charlie and Rhia to help him.

"Now, my boy. Who are those two people who came with you?" Mr Wonka asked his son in the kitchen. They both sipped some tea. Willy didn't have any sugar, much to his dismay. His father said he should lay off the sugar for a little while. Willy looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, they're the winners of that contest. Charlie was the actual winner of it really." Willy replied with a smile. Mr Wonka looked at his son over his spectacles.  
>"And the woman? Is she a winner too? Perhaps the winner of your heart?" He asked curiously. Willy nearly spat out his tea.<br>"No! No, no, no, she isn't! She's… she's… my starshine…" He trailed off quietly. Mr Wonka smiled knowingly.  
>"Willy… Does your heart flutter when you see her?" He interrogated gently. Willy licked his lips and nodded. "Does she make your knees go weak?" Willy nodded again. Mr Wonka smiled. "Does she make you happy?" Willy froze.<br>"Yes. She makes me very happy." He replied in a whisper, looking down at his tea.  
>"You're in love." Was the simple answer. Willy had heard of the term but he didn't really know what it was. He only knew about the family love. This didn't feel like the kind of love he had for his father. In fact, he would find it really, really gross if he did. Or for anyone else for that matter. It wouldn't feel right if it wasn't Rhia who gave him this feeling.<br>"So, I'm… in love with Rhia?" He said slowly. Mr Wonka nodded with encouragement. "I'm… in love with… Rhia…" He repeated, only this time, it wasn't a question. "I'm in love… with Rhia…"  
>"It's gets easier when you admit it to yourself and to her." Mr Wonka told him.<br>"I'm in love with Rhia… Huh. I'll go tell her now then." He walked out of the door cheerfully, leaving Mr Wonka shaking his head in amusement.

"Hey, Rhia, I'm-." He was cut across by Charlie.  
>"Willy, Rhia, we have to go now. Mum and Dad will be wondering where we are." Willy frowned. <em>Ah well. Maybe later then.<em>

_A few days later…_

"Sorry we're late. We were brainstorming." Charlie explained as he and Willy walked through the door, snow still fresh upon their coats. The family were seated at the table which was covered in a red and white cloth. "Thought I heard thunder." Grandpa George grumbled in good nature. Rhia smiled at him. Mr Bucket turned around from the stove.  
>"You staying for dinner, Willy?" He asked, bringing over some food. Willy removed his hat and coat with Charlie.<br>"Yes, please." He said politely. Grandpa Joe came to stand next to the table.  
>"I'll shuffle the plates." Grandpa Joe suggested as he did so. Everyone came to sit down and Willy was seated between Rhia and Grandma Georgina. Grandma Josephine was at the head of the table with Mr Bucket. "You smell like peanuts." Grandma Georgina said, looking at Willy. He looked at her with a bit of a confused expression. "I love peanuts." She explained with a big smile. Willy grinned.<br>"Oh, thank you. You smell like… old people and soap." He waited for a moment, "I like it." Grandma Georgina was smitten with him and laughed with delight, hugging him. Willy returned the hug and they returned to the meal. "He's a keeper, Rhia. You best keep him around." Grandma Josephine said. Rhia blushed but didn't say anything to deny it. Willy gave a nervous giggle. Grandma Josephine then turned to Charlie. "Elbows off the table, Charlie." She scolded lightly and Charlie did as she asked. Willy leaned forwards a little and as he did so, he clasped Rhia's hand under the table. "How do you feel about little raspberry kites?" He asked Charlie. Charlie grinned. He was the only one that noticed both Rhia's and Willy's arms shift to hold hands.  
>"With liquorice instead of string." He suggested. Willy nodded, liking the idea.<br>"Boys…" They looked to see Mrs Bucket looking at them in a joking disapproving manner, "No business at the dinner table."  
>"Sorry, mum." Charlie said with a big smile. Willy said one last thing though.<br>"I think you're onto something though, Charlie." Charlie nodded softly and dinner was dished up. Rhia smiled sweetly at the pair. Life had never been sweeter.

**The End**

**NOT! HAHAHA HAD YOU GOING THERE! Here you go! **

"Hey, Rhia, I forgot to tell you earlier. I'm in love with you." Willy said randomly as they sat in the pink seahorse boat. She looked at him in surprise.  
>"WHAAAAAAT?" She screamed with delight. Willy nodded and began to giggle.<br>"Yeah, I know!"

**A completely different ending to how I usually do it but I hope you guys liked it! Oh, and here's a confession. Rhia is my real name! Dun, dun, DDDUUUUNNN! This is the first time I've ever used it! I noticed that I made the character seem beautiful but she isn't that good-looking. Also, the fact that she has my real name makes it seem like I'm boasting about myself, which I certainly am not! This woman is only similar to me in the ways of name and basic colours of the eyes. That's it. Oh, and height. I'm pretty short too. *grumble grumble*. I hope you guys liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it. It was great fun and I spent three days playing and pausing the DVD. I even had to search for the script online because I play it on my PS3 and the DVD remote has run out so I had to use my games controller instead. :P What a bummer. I'm in a really good mood now that I've finished a story that I started! Woo! And in three days! Anywho, yeah, I hope you liked it! Cheers folks! Adios! **

**Luna**


	9. Important Note! :D

Okay, so, this is just a quick update thing to let you all know that I'm planning on making a sequel but it'll be a series of oneshots between Willy and Rhia. 'sarahthepirate98' has requested for it to continue right after my little cliffhanger ;D The first oneshot shall be of the aftermath of that. Just for you sarahthepirate98 ALSO, I'd like to add that I've edited these chapters! I've added certain things in that weren't in before. Such as 'starshine'. I've also put in various sidenotes that aren't that important but make it seem more detailed. Hope you guys don't mind that I've done this! I'm currently working on a selection of fictions that I shall post ASAP. These are the ones of my most immediate priority:

Cherries (Finished)  
>Claimed (Basic plot at the beginning and chapter 1 is done. Doctor Who.)<br>Superstition (Oneshot, shouldn't take too long. Big Bang Theory.)  
>No Title As Of Yet D: (On-going. I've got a few events that shall take place but I reckon it'll be cool. It's a strange 'couple' too. Yeah, I know, ROMANCE. WHEN WILL SHE EVER SHUT UP ABOUT IT. Sorry. I, Robot.)<br>And the oneshots that will just be called Starshine Oneshots. Something like that. You'll be able to tell

And here's a Thank You to the reviewers:  
>Becca12345 – Hehe, I know right! ;D Space is just… GAHHHH AMAZINNGGGG. I mean… *ahem* Indeed, it is a rather interesting aspect of the universe around us. *ahem* Anyway, I like Charlie's cunning as well xD<br>KhAeL – As you can see, there is more :D Hope you don't mind the editing!  
>pokeloon15 – Haha, I love fluffy I especially love to make socially inactive people or 'evil' people act all cute :D It's fun ;)<br>Tenebrae Riddles – Thank you! I hope you enjoy the next few oneshots! :D  
>sarahthepirate98 – Your wish is my command! Sequel(s) coming right up! Cheers!<br>XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX – Thank you so much! I love fluffy stories, as you can tell xD Charlie is a little devil, isn't he? XD Yeah, I love the final part as well I'm very fond of it xD

So, there you have it. Those are the ones that I'm working on as much as possible, bearing in mind I have exams, revision and normal stories to do. Not to mention that I'm a parasomniac and am going through a really rough time at the moment concerning sanity. Nothing too serious, no need to worry about lack of stories. Hope you like what I have in stoooore! Cheers folks.

Luna


End file.
